Adolescência Marota
by Marcelaa Black
Summary: Um típico romance adolescente, marcado por descobertas, aventuras, romances e diversão. Seis jovens  e um rato insuportável. E uma autora péssima em resumos ¬¬. Desconsiderem essa sinopse deplorável e leia a fic, tá be legal .
1. Descrição de personagens

**Disclaimer** - **_Pois é, nada me pertence. Infelizmente, claro. Apenas a Clair e a Lana._**

**_Enjoy, honeys!_**

* * *

**Descrição dos Personagens**

Dentro de três meses o grupo de amigos mais badalado de Hogwarts estaria se formando. Os super-hiper-ultra-mega populares Marotos. Que era formado por três garotos de peculiares personalidades:

**Tiago Potter**

Um grifinório alto, aproximadamente 1, 80, olhos castanho-esverdeados, cabelos irresistivelmente rebeldes – mas que o rapaz não fazia o menor esforço para domá-los – e que era sem dúvida o par perfeito para seu cobiçado charme: Seus olhos normalmente insinuantes, seus cabelos rebeldes e seu sorriso. O sorriso que fazia com que cerca de 40 por cento das garotas mais tietes de Hogwarts suspirasse por ele, e muitas vezes descaradamente insinuantes.

Apanhador e capitão do time dos leões, era considerado o melhor apanhador que Hogwarts já vira nos últimos cinqüenta anos.

Era considerado juntamente com Sirius Black, um de seus melhores amigos, a maior dupla de infratores que Hogwarts já vira. E por mais improvável que pareça, mesmo cumprindo detenções e executando as maiores bagunças de Hogwarts durante 20 por cento do seu dia, correndo atrás de sua paixão impossível durante cerca de 40 por cento dos seus dias, se consolando com outras garotas após um dos milhares foras e patadas seguidas de Lílian Evans durante mais 15 por cento do seu dia, gastando por fim 20 de seu tempo com o quadribol, os seus miseráveis 5 de tempo que sobravam, eram 4,8 por cento dormindo... E 0,2 por cento estudando. Mas contrariando as leis da física: Era considerado pelos professores um dos alunos mais inteligentes e brilhantes de sua classe.

Tinha uma paixão arrebatadora e inexplicavelmente obsessiva - o que não era normal para ele, que nos últimos três anos vinha habitando os sonhos de muitas garotas, realizando os sonhos de grande parte delas, e destruindo depois o coração de todas – por Lílian Evans. A única garota de quem ele agüentou patadas, xingamentos, foras e derivados.

Resumindo: Um típico garoto popular e engraçado que tinha um poder absurdo de agradar a todos – menos ao que parecia, Lílian Evans.

**Sirius Back**

Um rapaz forte, com o corpo mais desejado dos outros 40 por cento da população feminina da escola. Olhos azul-acinzentados, que brilhavam insinuantemente quando queria – ou seja, sempre. E extremamente ameaçadores quando precisava. Tinha aproximadamente 1.82 de altura, ombros largos e a combinação perfeita para seus olhos: Seu cabelo preto um pouco acima dos ombros e certas madeixas negras caindo-lhe displicentemente sobre os olhos, e o sorriso mais provocante e de pinta de galã de novela das nove que Hogwarts já vira.

Era assumido orgulhosamente um "galinha" de carteirinha. Não negava amor a nenhuma que pedisse, e negava compromisso a todas que desejavam.

Dizia que jamais seria posto numa coleira. No sentido figural e literário, se é que vocês me entendem.

Era o responsável pelos desejos das outras 40 das tietes de Hogwarts.

Seu perfil era um tanto quanto idêntico ao de Tiago, com exceção dos 40 do seu tempo que o amigo corria atrás de Evans. Ele usufruía desses 40 por cento mais os outros 20 por cento que Tiago usava para obter consolo; flertando, paquerando, e beijando garotas.

Assim como Tiago, contrariava as leis da física sendo considerado um aluno de uma inteligência brilhante.

Do mais, usufruía o seu tempo com as mesmas atividades de Tiago. Também fazia parte do time de quadribol da Grifinória e jogava como batedor. Um excelente batedor, deixe-me acrescentar.

**Remo Lupin**

O maroto mais responsável, sem dúvida. Monitor-chefe, nomeado para tal tarefa na esperança nutrida pelo diretor de colocar certo freio em Tiago e Sirius.

Era _um pouco_ tímido, mas agradava os 20 por cento restantes das garotas de Hogwarts. Encantava essas garotas que buscavam alguém um tanto mais... Estável, digamos.

Era alto, uns 1,78cm de altura aproximadamente, cabelos meio escuros, meio claros, olhos cor de mel e um sorriso tímido e peculiarmente encantador.

Estudioso sem dúvida, mas fazendo parte dos Marotos... Era alegre, encantador e... Sim, mesmo tímido era irresistível quando queria. **(N/A: Venhamos e convenhamos oras, Remo também era um Maroto, não tem lógica ele corar sempre que chega perto de uma menina. Ser tímido é uma coisa, ser tapado é outra totalmente diferente, então eu vou meio que tentar mudar essa imagem do Remo. Ele vai paquerar, flertar e habitar sonhos de garotas sim.)**

**Pedro Pettigrew**

O quarto maroto. Baixinho, gordo, com cara de rato. Era desprezado por 100 da população feminina da escola, não tinha atitude, e sua opinião era: Se o Sirius e o Tiago acham...

Era burro, incapaz e só se tornou um maroto porque tinha que ter algum traidor na história.

Só pensava em comer e venerar Tiago e Sirius. Como Almofadinhas dizia, quase sempre molhava as calças de admiração pela dupla.

**(N/A: Eu não consigo. Sou totalmente incapaz de definir isso aí sem transmitir o meu ódio declarado por essa coisa. Eu só não falei nem metade do que eu queria, porque esse site é freqüentado por menores de 14 anos. Então, me desculpem. E podem ter certeza: Raramente esse idiota vai ter uma aparição na história. Apenas para que eu possa humilhá-lo um pouquinho.)**

.+ Esses são os marotos. Guardam o maior segredo de suas vidas. São animagos ilegais, que conseguiram a façanha de tornar-se animago antes da maior idade; e sozinhos. – Com exceção do Pedro, que era burro demais pra isso. Precisou da ajuda dos amigos, contudo não conseguiu ser mais que um rato.

Tiago, Sirius e Pedro tornaram-se animagos em função do "probleminha peludo" de Remo: Ele era um lobisomem.

Então todo mês eles se aventuravam em forma de animais. Sirius era um cachorrão grande e preto nomeado de Almofadinhas. Tiago era um cervo apelidado de Pontas e Pedro era um rato horroroso chamado Rabicho.

**-----------------**

Agora vamos às garotas do grupo:

**Lílian Evans**

Uma ruiva muito estudiosa, monitora-chefe. Tinha belos cabelos cumpridos cor de fogo e um par de olhos intensamente verde-esmeralda.

Não era muito, vejamos, aberta a relacionamentos. Primeiro: O Tiago não deixava. Segundo: Ela dizia que sua prioridade eram os estudos. Mas venhamos e convenhamos, nem a Lílian consegue viver sem uns beijinhos e Cia.

Era um tanto... Esquentadinha. Normalmente por um motivo que atendia pelo nome de Tiago Potter.

Passava grande parte do dia dando foras e patadas no Potter, e uma outra parte tentando se livrar dele enquanto o maroto roubava-lhe um, dois ou mais beijos.

Tinha uma amizade bastante sólida com Clair Richards e Lana Georges.

**Clair Richards**

Uma bela morena no auge dos seus quase dezessete anos e no alto dos seus 1,70. Tinha belos cabelos escuros, que não tinham um estado definido (Essa indefinição era conseqüência do dom que possuía: Clair era metamórfoga), portanto sua aparência variava de acordo com seu humor. Sua marca era o sorriso. Enorme, sempre aparente, chamativo e encantador. Olhos escuros e brilhantes, com um charme levemente oriental. Resumindo: Ela tinha milhares de belezas.

Fazia parte do time de quadribol e jogava como batedora. A única menina que jogava como batedora dos quatro times da escola.

Era muito divertida, engraçada e digamos... Atrevida. Não inconveniente. Mas bastante provocante quando queria.

Dava-se muito bem com os Marotos, e por incrível que pareça, desde o sexto ano vinha se metendo em algumas detenções junto de Tiago e Sirius.

Mantia um envolvimento com Sirius há cerca de um ano. Ambos fugiam de compromisso, fazendo com que se entendessem _muito _bem.

**Lana Georges**

Dotada um delicado rosto, olhos verdes e cabelos louros. Tinha um sorriso incrível e uma meiguice explícita.

Era muito inteligente e esforçada. Meiga e muito carinhosa. Mas se transformava quando entrava no campo de quadribol, era artilheira e tinha um poder incrível de confundir seus adversários. E principalmente com assuntos envolvendo garotos, deixava sua imagem de meiga santa atirada para bem longe. Sempre ajuizada, mas como toda garota aos seus dezessete anos... Entrando para seus primeiros amores reais e aventuras displicentes.

Também adorava os marotos e ao lado deles era muito animada. Extremamente engraçada e encantadora.

* * *

**Yeaaaaaah! Cá estou eu :)**

**Como prometido, a fic marota :P**

**Titulozinho clichê, né? Mas não sou boa nisso... Tentei compensar com a fic. **

**Inicialmente, só a descrição mesmo, mas creio que o primeiro cap chega em breve. Dependendo da quantidade de reviews, pode ser que ocorra uma antecipação ;)**

**Tomara que voltem aqui :D**

**Não tem muito o que falar sobre descrições, masssss.**

**Reviews, sim?**

**Beijinhos, **

**_Marcelaa Black_**


	2. Esses dois

**Disclaimer** - **_Não, nada me pertence. Sim, eu adoraria que pertencesse. Pois é, só a Clair e a Lana são da minha autoria e eu não ganho nada (infelizmente) com isso. ¬¬ Gostaria _MUITO _que os marotos me pertencessesm, massssss. :/_**

**_Pois é, chega de blablabla. Beeijoss._**

* * *

-SE CUIDA BLACK! – Berrou Malfoy mandando um balaço na direção de Sirius, que acabara de mandar um balaço direto em Goyle, o capitão do time sonserino; quase fazendo com que o capitão caísse.

Era a final da Copa das Casas. E para variar: Grifinória _versus_ Sonserina.

Sonserina ganhava por 50 contra 30 e isto estava deixando Tiago, Sirius, Clair e Lana furiosos. Não admitiriam perder a Taça logo no último ano em que estariam na escola.

Tiago não conseguia de jeito algum encontrar o pomo, não sabia o que estava acontecendo... Em toda a partida, que já atingira a maior duração dos últimos tempos: 3h, tinha visto o pomo apenas uma vez. Mas o apanhador da Sonserina, Régulo, tinha visto o pomo primeiro e ao se aproximar dele que estava muito mais próximo, Tiago se preocupou em desviar o adversário para longe, pois não tinha a menor chance de apanhar a bolinha dourada primeiro.

Sirius ficou à beira da expulsão por duas vezes, estava furioso e juntamente com Clair quase arrancou a cabeça de dois jogadores da Sonserina.

Lílian e Remo estavam aos berros da platéia, Tiago quase caiu da vassoura quando ouviu Lílian gritar quando ele passou voando de braços colados a Régulo bem na frente de onde a ruiva estava, "POTTER! EU JURO QUE TE DOU UMA DETENSÃO SE VOCÊ DEIXAR ESSE IDIOTA APANHAR O POMO!".

Remo era outro, gritava incentivos aos leões, e certos, hum... Palavrões ao time sonserino.

O jogo transcorreu violento e um tempo depois, para completar a fúria entre os dois times, começou a cair um temporal sobre o campo.

Lana mostrava-se furiosa e, felizmente, essa fúria colaborou para que ela marcasse três gols seguidos fazendo com que o time tomasse a dianteira.

Sirius estava se preparando para rebater um balaço que ia de encontro com o goleiro da Grifinória quando viu algo dourado saltitando para o lado das balizas grifinórias. Piscou várias vezes para ver se não estava sonhando e ao constatar que não, tirou o balaço do caminho das balizas e voou para Tiago falando claramente ao passar por ele _"O pomo tá perto das balizas!"_.

-Hã?

-VAI LOGO SEU VEADO! – Berrou o batedor dando um giro na vassoura para ajudar Clair com dois balaços que avançaram contra Lana de uma vez.

Tiago se curvou contra o cabo da vassoura implorando para que ela corresse o máximo que era capaz. Apertou os olhos em busca do pomo e finalmente localizou a bolinha saltitante ao pé da baliza central.

O pomo estava praticamente no chão, então o rapaz reuniu toda sua habilidade e mergulhou contra o chão empinando o cabo da vassoura na hora certa. Com muito esforço se equilibrou em pé na vassoura e deu um impulso na ponta de seu cabo; a mão estendida e numa cambalhota e sentiu duas asinhas se debaterem na palma de sua mão.

Fechou os olhos e caiu de costas no chão. Havia um sorriso enorme em seu rosto. _"Ganhamos!"_ Pensava feliz.

A platéia tingida de vermelho corrompeu em palmas e berros de alegria.

Os outros seis jogadores da Grifinória avançaram contra Tiago. Sirius se adiantou e pulou no amigo.

-Me deve uma, seu incompetente! – Brincou ele abraçado a Tiago.

Tiago se afastou do amigo, segurou seus ombros firmemente e disse com uma expressão e voz fingidamente sinceros:

-Eu te amo Sirius Black!

Sirius empurrou Tiago com uma careta:

-Sai pra lá seu veado!

Tiago riu enquanto abraçava Clair que pulou em seu pescoço.

-Ganhamooooooooooooooooooooos!!!!! - Lana gritou pulando em cima de Sirius.

A comemoração durou vários minutos no campo e os berros da torcida aumentaram ainda mais quando Dumbledore entregou a taça ao capitão, Tiago, que levantou a taça no ar passando-a em seguida para o resto do time que imitou seu gesto.

O salão comunal da Grifinória explodia em vivas. A comemoração só acabou tarde da noite... Onde restaram apenas os marotos, Lílian, Clair e Lana.

-Vai Tiago, conta o que aconteceu vai... Conta – provocou Almofadinhas com um sorriso convencido – Conta como você apanhou o pomo.

-Ah, eu apanhei porque eu sou o melhor apanhador dos últimos cinqüenta anos! – Retrucou o rapaz na maior cara-de-pau.

Sirius fez uma cara indignada e falou com voz de ofendido:

-O QUÊ? Seu sem vergonha... Assume que você tá perdendo a majestade e que eu vou ter que assumir duas funções naquele time... Assume seu cara de pau.

-Como assim? – perguntou Remo em nome do resto do grupo que não estava entendendo nada e tinha um semblante muito curioso no rosto.

Os dois se entreolharam, Sirius fez uma cara debochada e disse antes que Tiago abrisse a boca:

-É que o melhor apanhador dos últimos cinqüenta anos aqui, está ficando enferrujado e precisou que o melhor batedor do mundo, sem ofensas Clair, o dissesse onde o pomo estava.

-Ah é Tiago? – Perguntou Lílian levantando uma sobrancelha

-Eu... Bem... – Tiago abria e fechava a boca várias vezes – Ah! Tá bom vai, esse cachorro aí teve que me dar um alerta. Mas fui eu quem apanhou o pomo e fez aquela manobra incrível. – Completou ao ver a cara de convencido de Sirius.

-Mas sem ver o pomo, você ia continuar zanzando com aquela cara de idiota pelo campo – Lílian debochou – E se não fosse pelo Sirius aqui – Ela passou um braço pelo ombro do garoto – Nada de pomo! E ou nós teríamos perdido a partida, ou estaríamos naquela chuva até agora! Não é Sirius? – Lílian deu um estalado beijo na bochecha de Sirius, que abriu um enorme sorriso debochado para Pontas e respondeu:

-Lógico, _ruivinha_ - ele enfatizou bastante a última palavra antes de dar um beijo na bochecha de Lílian olhando diretamente para Tiago.

-Seu vira-lata sarnento! – Tiago já ia se levantando quando foi segurado por Clair – Tira as patas dela!

-Cala a boca, Potter! – Respondeu a ruiva

Tiago fuzilou Sirius com um olhar de lá-em-cima-você-me-paga.

Todos riram, com exceção de Tiago que passou de vermelho para roxo de raiva quando o moreno provocou novamente:

- É isso aí, cala a boca Potter – ele murmurou baixinho – Seus chifres estão aumentando meu caro Pontas...

-Bem gente, eu vou dormir! – Exclamou Lana aos bocejos – Estou muito cansada. Vocês vêm meninas?

-Claro, também estou morta – Respondeu Clair se levantando e espreguiçando-se.

-Aham. – Confirmou Lily.

-Tchau meninos – Exclamaram as três.

Clair e Lana deram um beijo na bochecha de cada um dos marotos e se dirigiram às escadas. Lílian deu um beijo em Remo e Sirius (o gordo do Pedro tava no quarto roncando) e passou reto por Tiago arrancando risadas dos outros.

-Ei! – Exclamou ele indignado se levantando, indo em direção à garota e segurando seu braço forçando-a a se voltar para ele.

-Que é Potter? – perguntou ela entediada.

-Porque eu não mereço um beijo?

-Porque você foi um jogador muito incompetente.

-Oras, o Remo nem jogou e ganhou beijo!

-Ah, mas o Remo... Ah, você não merece e pronto. – sorriu debochada – E se não fosse o Sirius você nem tinha apanhado aquele pomo.

-Ah, mas aquela minha manobra espetacular não conta é? O Sirius não ajudou em nada naquilo.

Lílian fez uma cara pensativa.

-Ah tá bom! – E jogou um beijo no ar para ele e se virou para subir. Mas o maroto puxou-a de volta e ela perguntou com uma cara irritada "Que é agora?"

-Eu mereço mais que isso.

-É, você merece um tapa.

-Ah não mereço não, e você sabe disso.

Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas foi silenciada ao ser puxada para os braços de Tiago e enlaçada em um rápido beijo. Ela se debateu e o empurrou para longe.

-Agora sim! – Falou ele com um sorriso enorme

-Idiota.

-Não vai bater, é? – ele disse desafiando-a

Ela ergueu a mão para dar-lhe um tapa, mas parou no caminho, assustando o maroto.

-Hoje não.

-Quê?

-Ah, a tua manobra foi realmente boa. – disse entediada. E deu um leve beijo na bochecha dele.

-A propósito! – Ela se virou para Sirius e Remo que pareciam chocados – Boa noite garotos! – Ela olhou para Tiago – E você, não se acostuma. Essa foi a sua última partida de quadribol nessa escola. Boa noite! – disse por fim, antes de subir as escadas.

Tiago ficou boquiaberto ainda por um tempo. Voltou para se sentar com Sirius e Remo.

-O que foi aquilo? – Perguntou ele indicando com a cabeça as escadas por onde Lílian passara.

Os amigos sorriram:

-Vai ver foi empolgação por conta do jogo... – Começou Remo

-... Mas não se empolga... Afinal, foi o seu último jogo. – Debochou Sirius empurrando a cabeça do amigo contra o encosto do sofá. – Agora eu vou dormir. Estou realmente cansado.

-Eu vou também – falou Remo

Os dois se dirigiram para escada, mas pararam ao ver que Tiago ainda continuava atordoado no sofá.

-Anda logo seu idiota. Pára de babar e vem dormir.

-Hã... Aham...

Sirius revirou os olhos e falou entediado para Remo:

-Eu sou o cachorro e ele que entra na coleira...

**.u..u..u.**

-Bom dia! – Exclamou Clair sentando-se na mesa da Grifinória entre Sirius e Remo.

Havia apenas um lugar vago ao lado de Tiago para Lílian, que ainda não havia descido.

A ruiva vinha entrando no Grande Salão dirigindo-se para o lugar onde seus amigos estavam.

-Bom dia! – Exclamou ela sentando-se ao lado de Tiago.

-Bom dia, ruivinha... – Tiago, na maior naturalidade, virou-se para Lílian, pronto para dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

-Tá doido garoto? – Perguntou ela um tanto surpresa com toda essa liberdade, se afastando e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Hã? – Tiago estava sem entender... _"Ué, ontem ela tava toda amiguinha e hoje vem com essa ignorância de novo?"_

-Evans, Potter. Evans. Ok?

-Oras, ontem você não parecia querer ser chamada de Evans... – Murmurou Tiago virando-se mal humorado para o lado.

-Como assim Srta. Evans? – Perguntou Clair que tinha ouvido o comentário de Tiago.

-Sei lá. Esse garoto é doido... Deve ter sonhado e tá aí falando asneiras – Ela falou com desdém, pegando uma torrada.

-Doido né... – Tiago riu convencido e irônico – Tá bom...

-Cala a boca Potter! – Rosnou Lílian

-Tô calado, _EVANS_. – frisou bem a última palavra e levantou-se decidido da mesa indo para a outra ponta.

-Alguém, por favor, me explica o que está acontecendo? – Clair levantou as mãos pedindo ajuda.

Sirius passou o braço pelo ombro da garota e ela ficou olhando-o com uma cara curiosa.

-Veja só, meu bem... – fez uma cara de pensador, como quem analisa uma questão importantíssima – Acredite... Ontem nosso amigo Pontas roubou, pra variar, um beijo da nossa ruivinha aqui – e apontou para Lílian como um professor que explica aos alunos como funcionam as placas tectônicas – Para não perder o costume, ela o chamou ele de idiota e blábláblá, então o Tiago surpreso, perguntou se ela não ia dar um tapa. É, idiota, eu sei. Ela até levantou a mão para dar o tapa, MAS... – ele arregalou os olhos em sinal de suspense

Clair olhou de Sirius para Remo e de Remo para Lílian.

-... Parou no meio do caminho e em vez disso, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha dizendo-lhe que ele merecia! Pois sua manobra fora realmente boa! – Clair olhou boquiaberta para Lílian - Pois é. Acredite querida. Essa foi a mesma cara que eu, Remo e o próprio Tiago fizemos.

-Lílian Evans! – Lana começou – Como assim? Que mudança repentina foi essa?

-Ai gente. Mudança nada... Só acho que ele realmente fez uma boa manobra. Vocês duas também não deram um beijo nele? Céus! Vocês complicam demais as coisas... Foi só um beijo na bochecha – olhou rapidamente para as portas do Salão e viu Tiago aos beijos com uma garota – A propósito... Aí está a prova! Agora deixem de ser imaturos e me deixem em paz. – disse isso usando de todo o seu autocontrole para parecer desinteressada e desdenhosa, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa... E certo _incômodo_ ao ver a cena.

Levantou-se e seguiu para as portas também. Quando estava próxima da saída, Tiago parou de beijar a garota, deu uma olhada para Lílian e voltou a conversar animadamente com a tal garota, contudo não conseguiu deixar de olhar para o lado ao ver Lílian acenando para um garoto da Lufa-lufa.

Sentiu algo muito quente subindo-lhe para o pescoço, mas se espantou ao ouvir a ruiva passar por ele e cumprimentá-lo com um animado "Olá".

Clair, Remo, Sirius e Lana se entreolharam revirando os olhos e comentando antes de se levantar...

"Esses dois..."

* * *

**N/A: Pois é... Só uma review :/**

**Eu sei que eu disse que só postaria dependendo das reviews, mas é mais forte que eu...**

**Portanto, não agüentei. **

**Cap sem graça, eu sei... Mas é o primeiro, só pra preparar terreno.**

**asuhaisuhs**

**Na realidade, essa fic é bem light, sabe. Não precisa pensar muito, só apreciar. Eu comecei a escrevê-la pra descontrair, mas acabou que ela começou a ficar grande grande e grande. Mas nada muito complexo :)**

**Cá está então.**

**Agora sim, reviews, ok?**

**Por favor! Não custa nada, vai... É só clicar no botaozinho roxo aqui em baixo. Não custa nada dizer "parabéns, tá legal." ou "fala sério, melhora isso. pelo amor de Deus, que coisa horrível!"**

**Sei lá, qualquer sinal de vida já é legal (Y). -** _Mas se quiser deixar aquelas reviews gigaaaantes e fofinhas também não tem problema _:P

**Tudo bem, chega de enrolação.**

**Reviews e voltem aqui :)**

**Beijinhoss,**

**_Marcelaa Black._**


	3. Marotos em Ação

**Disclaimer:** **Siiiiim. Nada me pertence, o que é frustrante :/ **

**Só a Clair e a Lana mesmo.. Sooo.. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Hã? O Potter literalmente me surpreende... Ao menos ele pelo visto não vai me importunar pela idiotice que eu fiz ontem..._ – fechou os olhos lembrando-se do que fizera na noite anterior, por não ter batido nele como de costume. – _Subiu no meu conceito. Deixou-me em paz."_ – Lílian pensava se dirigindo para a aula de Transfiguração. Mas a leve sensação de incômodo ainda a perturbava...

**.u..u..u.**

Os outros amigos seguiram para a sala de Transfiguração.

Na metade do corredor, Clair sentiu ser puxada pelo braço rapidamente para uma sala vazia.

Não entendeu nada a princípio, apenas quando sentiu algo a pressionando contra a parede e um cheiro inconfundível inebriando-a: Sirius Black.

-Sirius... – ela murmurou sorrindo em tom de reprovação.

-Shhh... – sussurrou ele provocante no pescoço da garota esfregando a cabeça pelo pescoço e cabelos dela. – encostou sua testa na da garota e disse provocante – Saudades?

Ela o encarou maliciosamente e pegou-o de surpresa enquanto passava por debaixo do braço que o rapaz tinha por cima de sua cabeça, pressionou-o contra a parede invertendo o jogo e se aproximou, deixando pouco mais de meio milímetro de distância entre seus lábios. Sorriu insinuante e o maroto, crente que conseguira domar a garota, inclinou-se para frente pronto para beijá-la.

Ela afastou um pouco para trás ainda mantendo uma distância mínima entre os dois e pressionando-o mais forte contra a parede.

Roçou os lábios nos dele fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça, em seguida percorreu um caminho com os dois dedos, passeando com eles pelo peito do garoto, subindo pelo pescoço e indo com o rosto até a orelha dele, sussurrando com uma voz debochada.

-Não agora. – E trincou os dentes no lóbulo da orelha do maroto.

Sirius sorriu e encostou a cabeça na parede enquanto observava Clair se retirar lentamente da sala.

-Clair, Clair... – Sirius limitou-se a suspirar, sem esconder o ar de excitação que ela provocava.

"_Ai Sirius... Acho que já chega desse nosso efeito sanfona... Vai... Volta... Vai... Volta..._ – ela sorriu marotamente enquanto se distanciava lentamente e insinuante, tendo plena consciência de que Sirius a observava por trás. –_ Ou melhor, chega nada. Vamos apenas inverter as regras do jogo... E QUEM manda no jogo."_.

Sirius e Clair tinham uma atração pelo outro desde o ano anterior. O que sentiam era um desejo inexplicável e uma única certeza: Não queriam compromisso. Tinham uma sintonia incrível, e talvez o que mais tornasse aquela relação, _provocante_, era justamente o fato de que eles se provocavam e deixavam sempre um gostinho de quero mais no outro. Eram muito amigos, se davam muito bem. Tanto como amigos... Quanto como... _Amantes_. Sim, pois apesar de todos saberem desse caso dos dois, era sempre nas horas mais inesperadas, como entre uma aula ou outra... Uma madrugada ou outra na Sala Comunal... Um passeio noturno às escondidas no jardim... Apenas sozinhos. Ambos tinham relacionamentos externos, mas sempre um olhar malicioso quando cruzados.

**.u..u..u.**

Ao fim do dia, os marotos e as garotas retornaram à Sala Comunal após um dia bastante exaustivo...

-Céus! Estou farto de estudos... – Murmurou Sirius indignado com o quanto estavam estudando e mais indignado ainda por _ele_ estar estudando. Sim, pois Tiago e Sirius pareciam ter notado que os N.I.E.M.s se aproximavam cada vez mais e a brilhante inteligência da dupla não seria o bastante para obterem notas suficientes para a carreira de auror que pretendiam seguir. – Nem pra ter uma festa, sei lá... Até um feriado inesperado, QUALQUER COISA É BEM-VINDA!

Todos riram.

-Relaxa Sirius, o ano está acabando e – começou Lupin sorrindo.

-... É, mas até lá provavelmente eu já vou ter morrido de tanto estudar. – Sirius o interrompeu bufando de indignação.

-Menos Sirius, bem menos... Quase nada – falou Clair se levantando e empurrando levemente a testa do garoto com o indicador.

-Aonde você vai, Clair? – Lana perguntou com os braços para trás, apoiando-se neles, e observando a garota se dirigir ao buraco do retrato

-Sei lá... Talvez eu vá até a cozinha, ou então passear pelos corredores... Jardins... _Andar_. - respondeu displicente.

Certa ambição perpassou pelos olhos de Sirius sem que ninguém notasse.

-Isso é hora de passear? – perguntou Tiago.

-Ihh... Olha quem fala. – falou a garota com uma expressão debochada no rosto.

-Mas é mesmo Clair, do nada assim, é? – perguntou Remo.

-Algum encontro? – Perguntou Lílian marotamente.

Clair deu um sorriso e mentiu, só para deixar os amigos curiosos.

- Talvez. – colocou a mão sobre a boca e soprou beijos para os amigos – Beijos. – E saiu andando lentamente com os cabelos esvoaçando pelas costas (agora eles estavam num tom castanho avermelhado com leves cachos nas pontas – normalmente eles adquiriam esse tom antes ou depois de um quente encontro, ou então após um episódio interessante com Sirius – era o tom provocante que seu cabelo assumia).

Lana levantou-se com uma sobrancelha levantada e dirigiu-se à garota que já estava praticamente no buraco do retrato erguendo a mão em sinal de "_tá bem, tá bem_" ao ouvir Lílian dizer alto, mas brincalhona, "_Muito juízo, senhorita Richards_".

Lana segurou-a levemente pelo braço forçando-a a virar-se para ela.

-Hum? – perguntou Clair com uma expressão indefinível...

-Precisamos conversar depois... – Lana tinha uma expressão divertida

-Sobre?

-Sobre algo que aconteceu hoje... Um sumiçozinho rápido de um amigo meu, sabe.

Clair deu um sorriso e fez uma cara falsamente curiosa, colocando a mão no peito num gesto impressionado – Jura? Quem?

-Ah... Não sei se você conhece... Um tal de Black... Você tem alguma idéia de quem era sua acompanhante?

-Eu? – Clair arregalou os olhos na maior cara de pau, ainda com uma expressão falsamente curiosa – Nem noção...

-Ok, agente conversa depois dessa sua andadinha... – Lana deu uma piscadela

-Ah claro, estou curiosíssima para saber com quem Black andava. –deu uma piscada esperta e um estalado beijo na bochecha da amiga – Fui! – exclamou passando pelo buraco do retrato sorrindo

Lana voltou sorrindo para a roda de amigos e lançou um olhar para Lílian do tipo, "_Sirius Black e uma sala vazia, num corredor deserto_", ambas trocaram sorrisos constatando o romance instável e interessante dos amigos.

-Parece que alguém está enciumado – Remo cantarolou debochadamente para que somente Sirius ouvisse.

O garoto fez uma cara de _"e eu lá sou homem de ter ciúmes?"_, Remo simplesmente levantou uma sobrancelha e respondeu com um olhar de _"Com a Clair? Tem."_. Sirius piscou sorrindo, com certo ar de deboche ou algo do gênero.

-Acho que eu vou dormir. – Falou Lílian bocejando e levantando-se – Vamos Lana? – queria conversar sobre Sirius e Clair, sabia que havia acontecido alguma coisa mais cedo e queria fofocar sobre.

-Ah sim, vamos. Boa noite meninos. – Falou Lana se levantando também.

-Boa noite – responderam todos.

-Á propósito Remo, amanha nós temos que cobrir a ronda matinal das 6h às 7h do Joe e da Charlotte, da Lufa-Lufa – disse Lílian.

-Sim senhora! – o maroto respondeu batendo continência.

-Ih Pontas, parece que o Aluado tá virando fura-olhooo... – Debochou Sirius

Mas, ao contrário do que todos esperavam, Tiago meramente levantou as sobrancelhas.

-Por quê?

-Oras, ele e Lily... Sozinhos... – Sirius insistiu sem entender o comportamento do amigo.

-E...?

-PONTAS! O que você tem? – Remo e Lílian, _sozinhos_, você está bem?

-Claro, perfeitamente bem. Só não entendo o porquê desse alvoroço todo. Eu não tenho nada com a Evans, como ela faz questão de anunciar todos os dias. Ela pode ficar sozinha com quem ela quiser, não? – Tiago usufruiu de todo o seu talento teatral para encenar tudo isso, tentaria mudar de tática com a garota durante o restante da semana. Estava com o desprezo de Lílian entalado na garganta, especialmente depois do episódio após o jogo.

Lílian tinha um semblante anormalmente incômodo no olhar, afinal de contas, não estava acostumada a ser chamada de Evans por Tiago e muito menos com esse descaso. E contra sua vontade sentiu certo aborrecimento por esse novo comportamento. Mas ainda não havia chegado ao ponto de demonstrar isso, e muito menos dar o braço a torcer.

-Que bom que finalmente você entendeu que deve me chamar de Evans, e que você não exerce o menor direito sobre os meus relacionamentos. Só espero que você continue com esse pensamento quando eu realmente estiver envolvida com alguém. Agora boa noite, até amanha e, Remo, não se esqueça.

Lílian subiu diretamente para o dormitório, seguida por uma Lana que lançava um olhar para Sirius e Remo do tipo _"O que foi que aconteceu?"_ Recebendo em resposta um _"NEM NOÇÃO"_ dos dois.

_No dormitório feminino..._

-Lily, o que aconteceu com o Tiago?

Lílian ficou calada por um momento... Ainda tentava entender isso, e principalmente o porquê de estar incomodada com isso ao invés de comemorar o que sempre desejou que Tiago largasse do seu pé, ou ao menos o que ela pensava desejar...

-Lily?

-Hum...? Ah, sei não... Vai ver ele arrumou um rolo por aí, deve ser isso. E fi... Finalmente me deixou em paz.

Lana soltou um sorriso, feliz por finalmente Lílian demonstrar que se importava pelo menos um pouco com o garoto.

-Finalmente?

-Sim, por quê?

-Nada... – decidiu não pressioná-la, sabia que seria melhor deixar que Lílian pensasse nisso sozinha primeiro, para depois discutir com outra pessoa – Mas sobre a Clair e o Sirius...

-Sim? – Um sorrisão se abriu no rosto de Lílian aparentando varrer, _por hora_, os pensamentos e dúvidas relacionados a Tiago de sua cabeça.

-Sabe, hoje quando nós estávamos indo para a aula de Transfiguração depois do café da manhã, em certa parte do caminho Sirius e Clair simplesmente "sumiram"...

-Há! Esses dois... Esse relacionamento deles, por mais que eles não assumam relacionamento algum, é invejável. Sabe, parece ser sempre cheio de novidades... Desejos e provocações... – Falou Lílian estranhamente sonhadora

-Apaixonada, é?

-Não... Apenas com certa saudade de algum envolvimento amoroso – disse sorrindo sinceramente.

-Por que você não dá uma chance para o Tiago então? E nem adianta vir com aquele seu discurso, – completou, logo que a outra começou a abrir a boca – porque ficou muito claro que esse novo comportamento dele te abalou um pouco.

-Ah, tá bom vai... – Lílian suspirou em sinal de derrota – Lógico que me abalou... Poxa, ele corre atrás de mim por anos e... – ia continuar falando, mas foi interrompida por Lana, que disse com uma sobrancelha levantada deixando certo ar de acusação no ar:

-... E você só dá patadas e foras nele.

Lílian sentiu-se um pouco envergonhada, era a primeira vez que alguém falava todas essas verdades tão cruamente. Ao parar pra pensar um pouco ela viu que realmente... Por vezes, de fato, ela tinha vontade de dar um sumiço no Potter, mas certas vezes, ela simplesmente dava foras nele por... Por... Costume...? Nem ela sabia ao certo, apenas tinha confirmado na sua cabeça que "Não." E simplesmente saía automático.

Lógico, ele a estressava? Muito. Ela não suportava que ele lhe convidasse para sair o tempo todo? Não. Ela achava insuportável seu jeito prepotente? Muito. Ela odiava seu egocentrismo? Muito. Ela estava cansada de vê-lo destruir corações? Absolutamente. Ela o achava engraçado? Sim. Achava incrivelmente fofo quando ele arrepiava seus cabelos, seja por nervosismo ou para fazer charme? Sim. Por vezes se pegava simplesmente olhando para ele, apenas porque gostava de observá-lo sorrir ou brincar? Sim. Admirava-se com o quanto ele era amigo e carinhoso com os outros quando queria? Sim. Surpreendia-se rindo das cantadas idiotas dele? Sim. Impressionava-se com cantadas que às vezes quase faziam com que ela pensasse no caso? Sim.

Suspirou ainda perdida nas suas ponderações, entre o sim ou não.

-Psiu! – Exclamou Lana estalando os dedos no rosto da amiga – Tá aí ainda?

-Ahh... Tô. E pensando, porque eu tenho muitos prós e contras para considerar.

-Lily, esse é o tipo de caso que no máximo não dá certo...

-Há. Aí não da certo e eu fico aqui toda magoada como as outras milhões que ele pegou, é?

-Você só fica magoada se estiver realmente gostando dele... – disse calmamente.

-Ah Lana, sossega vai! – Lílian sorriu e atirou o travesseiro nela

-Sério amiga, pensa bem. Você está apaixonada?

-Não. – E isso era realmente verdade. Paixão, amor, para ela era o tipo de sentimento que não surge de uma hora para a outra. Curiosidade? Pra saber se tudo o que ele fala é verdade? Sim, pois ao menos alguma coisinha ele quer, porque insistir por anos? Meses, dias, semanas vá lá, poderia ser uma aposta; o primeiro não (os montes de "não", no caso deles), mas um garoto não sustenta uma aposta levando foras na frente de todos por anos, não há aposta que valha isso. E considerando assim, pode até ser que tenha alguma coisa. Se ela tem atração? Oras, óbvio! Tiago Potter? Até Lílian Evans admitia: ele era sim, _muito_ atraente. Tanto física como interiormente.

-Então. No máximo você vai ver que não quer nada, e se você tem prós e contras a considerar, é porque ao menos curiosidade, atração ou algo do gênero você tem.

-É, isso eu não... Isso eu não nego.

-Então pronto! – Lana bateu palmas – Agora é só dar uma chance, você não vai ser condenada a anos de solidão, pois só quem fica com um trauma desses é quem era perdidamente apaixonada e foi muito machucada. E eu sinceramente acho que você não está assim tããããão apaixonada. Atraída sim. E nem ele eu acho que seria capaz de deixar um trauma assim numa garota.

-Peraí! Você nunca entrou num banheiro e viu alguma garota chorando por ele?

-Lógico, mas isso não é um trauma, pra mim isso é frescura. Um trauma é ser humilhada pela pessoa que ama, outra bem diferente é ser dispensada. E eu acho que todo mundo que entra num rolo sabe que tem tantas chances de dar tudo certo, como não dar.

-Mas ela está especialista no assunto! – disse Lílian rindo

-Obrigada, obrigada! Não, mas sério. Tenta vai, não custa nada. – e deu uma piscadela.

-Ok. Mas agora tá meio difícil né? Ele tá me ignorando...

-Mas eu não acredito que a primeira da classe do sétimo ano de Hogwarts é tão ignorante no assunto meninos!

Lílian sentiu o rosto arder levemente, de fato. Ela era meio insegura quanto esse assunto.

-Na minha opinião, ele mudou de tática. Qualquer mulher tem o orgulho ferido quando teve o garoto aos seus pés por muito tempo e de uma hora para outra ele simplesmente cansa. E Tiago tem experiência amorosa suficiente para saber disso e como ele já apelou para tudo pra te conquistar... Deve estar dando sua última cartada.

-Se você diz... Mas eu não vou correr atrás dele. Eu prometo que a próxima vez que ele me chamar pra sair, ou insinuar, eu até juro que dou bandeira de que vou aceitar pra ele pedir logo. E aceito sim! Mas correr atrás... Nem vem.

-Nem eu quero. Não combina com você. Apenas começa a dar mais moral pra ele. Sem que ele perceba, lógico, porque o Tiago já tem ego suficiente... Apenas pára de ignorar e dar patada. Seja divertida do modo com o qual você conquista os garotos que você quer.

-Ah tá bom... Eu não conquisto nada.

-Nem vem – Lana atirou o travesseiro de volta nela – Nem vem dar uma de santinha modesta, que a senhorita já deu muitas pegadas por Hogwarts afora...

-Aiai.

Ambas riram.

-Sim, mas e a Clair hein? Já tá meio tarde, não? – Lana apontou para o relógio que já marcava 23h50min.

-Até parece que você não conhece. E aquele negócio de encontro? Rum, pra mim ela tá é insinuando pro Sirius que espera ele lá em baixo...

-... E eu aposto como ele vai.

-Pois é. Esses dois sim, eles aproveitam a vida... Meu Deus, já percebeu que eles não estão nem aí pra o que os outros pensam...

-... E o que um pensa do outro. Eles apenas se pegam aí por todo canto...

Elas riram lembrando da amiga e dos rolos dela. Seja com Sirius ou não.

-E o bom é que ela nem é vulgar, né? É do jeito dela mesmo... Talvez se fosse com outra garota ficaria vulgar, mas com ela... Ela administra isso bem... Aproveita MUITO bem, mas sem ficar vulgar demais...

-Pois é, mas eu vou dormir. Porque se agente for esperar a Clair voltar... Só amanhã. – Falou Lana se levantando e indo em direção ao guarda-roupas para apanhar seu moletom, pois ventava muito lá fora.

-Ok, eu também. Boa noite!

-Hum, boa noite. Sonha com o Tiago.

-Tá tá tá. Vai dormir vai Lana...

As duas se deitaram perdidas cada qual em seus devaneios e, sem perceber adormeceram.

**.u..u..u.**

_Ainda na Sala Comunal_

Logo que as meninas subiram, Remo perguntou para Tiago:

-O que foi isso?

-Ah, cansei vai. Vocês viram depois do jogo o que ela fez, e aí no dia seguinte vem com ignorância?

-Ora Pontas, você já devia ter se acostumado. Não é a primeira vez que a Lílian surta e te dá moral num dia, pra no dia seguinte agir como se nada tivesse acontecido... – Comentou Sirius sorrindo, mas concentrado em outros pensamentos.

-Por isso mesmo! Chega, não? – Respondeu Tiago sem se alterar.

-Olha, ainda bem que você desistiu dela logo... Já tava enchendo o saco essa sua obsessão – comentou Sirius virando o rosto para o amigo.

-E quem falou que eu desisti? Só vou mostrar pra ela como é ser ignorado. Porque ela pode dizer o que quiser, se ela não quisesse absolutamente NADA comigo, ela não ia ter esses _surtos _que ela dá de vez em quando. Alguma coisa ela quer, eu nem acho que seja alguma coisa maior, apenas eu sei que tem. – Falou Tiago simplesmente

-Isso eu também acho... – Comentou Remo bocejando – Mas eu estou com sono e vou dormir. Como vocês viram, eu tenho um turno a cobrir amanhã...

-Bom pra você Aluado, depois você tenta nos convencer de que ser monitor tem suas vantagens... – Tiago fez uma careta.

-E continuo afirmando. O que é cobrir um turno cedo... – ele se levantou e deu uma piscadela galanteador -... Quando eu posso levar _quem eu quiser_ praquele banheiro maravilhoso que é o dos monitores?

-Ê Aluado... Essa pose de santinho que você faz é só farsa né... Bom saber. – Comentou Tiago sorrindo marotamente – Quem você tem levado lá?

-Ah... Mês passado eu levei a Jules Scartezini, da sonserina, umas cinco noites alternadas...

-Eca! Sonserina?

-As malvadas são as melhores. – Remo sorriu safado.

-Peraí! Você tá falando daquela ruiva lá? – Perguntou Tiago com os olhos arregalados

-A própria! – Disse Remo sorrindo satisfeito.

-Quem diria, eu queria era que a McGonagall descobrisse...

-Nem fala uma coisa dessas... Mas se eu te contar você não acredita!

-Hum?

-Nós encontramos o Dumbledore certa noite! Um corredor antes do banheiro.

Tiago abriu a boca – E aí?

-Nada. – Remo sorriu diante da cara incrédula do amigo – Ele simplesmente falou "Juízo garotos.".

-Mas é cara de pau. Anda, vamos logo... –Falou o moreno passando o braço pelo ombro de Remo.

-Você não vem Sirius? – perguntou Aluado se virando para ver o maroto com os olhos perdidos

-Eu... Hum? – perguntou ele distraidamente despertando-se de seus pensamentos

-A Clair deve estar nos jardins...

-Que é que eu tenho a ver com isso? –tentou parecer indiferente, mas sua cara safada não permitiu.

-Se você for logo, talvez aproveite mais... – Falou Tiago erguendo uma sobrancelha

-Vocês estão muito intrometidos pro meu gosto... – Sirius sorria descaradamente

-Anda logo seu cachorro, até parece que você nos engana. Você e a Clair têm esses rolos desde... Desde sempre capaz.

-Agente não tem nada.

-Ah, tá bom. Vocês só se _encontram_ por aí...

-Isso aí. - Sirius sorriu maliciosamente. – Bom, deixa eu ir procurar ela coitada, deve estar perdida... Vou eu avisar que já está tarde, não quero que ela se meta em confusões. – Fez uma carinha de anjo pouquíssimo convincente.

Os três riram e Sirius se virou em direção ao buraco do retrato.

-Mas é o cúmulo... Não sei por que eles não assumem isso logo... – Falou Remo subindo juntamente com Tiago para o dormitório.

-Ah tá bom. Até parece que não conhece esses dois... O que torna esse relacionamento mais interessante pra eles é o fato de que eles não têm compromisso com o outro... Esse negócio de estar fazendo algo "escondido" parece que dá mais sabor... Dificulta mais.

-... O que é bem típico do Sirius e da Clair.

Os dois amigos riram do "casal", e deitaram-se em seguida.

* * *

**Heeeeey!**

**Sim.. Aí está o 2o cap :)**

**Bom, eu disse que ia melhorar e tal.. Então espero que tenha melhorado.**

**To bem sem tempo, mas tava looooouca pra postar, então... Só marcando presença.**

**Só pra registrar, agradecer à minha mais nova beta: Carolina Bachiega.**

**Ela nunca betou, eu nunca tive uma beta. Parceria interessante! **

**Aliás, é ela quem está fazendo as capas dessa fic, e adiantando.. tão muito boas. **

**Pois é...**

**Reviews, sim?**

**Fico taaaaaaaaao feliz quando vejo um monte de review! aushauihsiuhaisuhs**

**Deixa eu ir. to realmente sem tempo.**

**Beijinhos,**

**_Marcelaa Black_**


	4. Aos pouquinhos

**Disclaimer: Nãããão. Nada me pertence, só a Lana e a Clair. E eu também não ganho nada com isso. Só reviews... Eu espero :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sugestão****: Ouvir a música **_**Right Where You Want Me**_** – Jesse McCartney**

Clair estava em frente ao lago, em pé observando o céu e abraçada com seus braços, sentindo o vento bagunçar seus cabelos.

Sirius avistou cabelos rebeldes esvoaçando perto do lago. Sorriu e caminhou lentamente em direção à garota.

Clair ouviu som de passos e sorriu satisfeita sem se virar, sabendo quem era. Não tinha a menor dúvida de que ele viria.

Disse lentamente quando notou que o maroto estava perto o suficiente para ouvi-la:

-Sabia que você viria...

-E o que te faz ter tanta certeza de que eu vim por sua causa?

-Ora, poupe-me Black.

A garota simplesmente virou-se sorrindo debochadamente e enlaçou-o num beijo atrevido, digno dos dois.

Ao sentir-se sendo beijado, Sirius sorriu. Separou-se dela por um momento, e disse junto aos seus lábios num tom provocantemente irônico:

-É incrível o quão previsível você é.

-E é incrível o quanto você gosta. – Ela completou beijando-o em seguida.

Após um bom tempo beijando-se, entre mordidas, puxadas, caminhos trilhados pelo corpo com as mãos, carinhos no cabelo e pescoço, leves palavras de deboche e desejo... Sirius separou-se dela e olhou-a nos olhos:

-Agora sentiu saudades, foi?

-Nada, só tava sem sono... – Ela puxou o lábio inferior do rapaz sorrindo junto a ele e completou -... E estava um pouquinho entediada também...

-Prepotente...

-Cala a boca Sirius. – E beijou-o de novo.

Simples assim. Clair Richards e Sirius Black.

**.u..u..u.**

_Chegando à Sala Comunal..._

Sirius abriu passagem para que Clair passasse primeiro pelo o buraco.

-Hum, cavalheiro hein? – Ela ironizou adentrando no salão.

-Você é quem pensa... – agarrou-a por trás e jogou-se por cima dela no sofá – é só propaganda enganosa, preparação de terreno, sabe?

Aproximou-se para beijá-la, mas a garota pousou o indicador sobre os lábios dele enquanto gargalhava baixo:

-Muito enganosa, diga-se de passagem... Isso não se faz querido, tia Black não ensinou que mentir é feio?

-Tia Richards não ensinou que não se interrompe as pessoas?

Ela se aproximou de sua orelha e falou baixinho.

-Quando é pra se defender pode.

-Preocupa não, eu não mordo – ele ia beijá-la de novo, mas ela virou o rosto fazendo com que ele beijasse o pescoço dela.

-Não? – perguntou ela sentindo-o beijar-lhe o pescoço

-Ah, só um pouquinho... Mas você gosta, eu sei.

Ela gargalhou.

-Sabe... – Clair começou a falar ainda com o rosto virado sentindo-o beijar-lhe o pescoço.

-Hã...? – Sirius só emitiu um som para mantê-la ocupada enquanto ele a beijava sua nuca, por todo o pescoço, queixo...

-Você é diferente de todos os garotos com os quais eu já fiquei...

Ele encarou-a com pinta de galã e falou convencido:

-Eu sei que eu sou perfeito e você me ama.

Ela habilmente, acostumada com esses joguinhos de pega-pega com ele, virou-se para cima dele deixando que seus cabelos formassem uma cortina em volta do rosto do rapaz.

-E quem disse que isso foi um elogio?

-Você sabe que foi... – Ele estava mais confiante que o normal hoje.

-Eu não teria tanta certeza, querido -... E ela mais confiante ainda.

Ela puxou seus lábios contra os do maroto e quando já estava de costas dirigindo-se para as escadas do dormitório feminino:

-Boa noite, meu bem.

-Sonhe comigo, querida. – Respondeu ele.

Ela gargalhou alto suficiente para que ele a ouvisse dizer por último:

-Pode ter certeza de que sonharei.

**.u..u..u.**

_De manhã no dormitório masculino..._

-Acorda Almofadinhas! – Chamou Tiago

-Hã...? Sai daqui Tiago... Me deixa dormir – Rosnou ele atirando longe a almofada que o amigo havia atirado.

-Hum mas tá estressado...

-É, ainda bem que você acompanha meus raciocínios rápidos. E se quer um conselho: CALA A BOCA E ME DEIXA DORMIR! – Rosnou como fazia todos os dias antes de se levantar. Uma rotina para os marotos, contudo o desafio de acordar Sirius era de Remo, e como ele teve de sair para cumprir suas obrigações de monitor, sobrou pra Tiago. Que literalmente NÃO tinha paciência para isso.

-Então dorme! Dorme, e tomara que perca o N.I.E.M. de Transfiguração que é daqui a pouco. – Falou ele bem alto de uma maneira que soaria muito responsável, se não viesse de Tiago Potter.

-QUÊ?! – Sirius se levantou de uma vez, MUITO mal-humorado e MUITO assustado.

Tiago gargalhou – Assim você acorda né? Que bom. Se você não acordasse juro que eu trazia o Ranhoso aqui pra te acordar com um _beijinho_ - ele fez uma voz bem "romântica" ao falar a última palavra.

-Tiago... – Sirius falou pausadamente, mas num tom debochadamente ameaçador -... Corre. Mas corre BEM rápido. Porque se não, eu JURO que daqui a cinco minutos você vai estar incapacitado de ter filhos para o resto da sua vida.

Tiago percebeu o tom brincalhão do amigo, mas assim mesmo... Só por precaução, recuou para a parede. Sirius acordando de manhã... Não era muito, hã, confiável.

-Isso. Recua mesmo, porque se eu levantar e te ver na minha frente...

-Oh sim majestade, tenha um bom dia. Eu vou descer.

-Bom, muito bom.

Tiago saiu do quarto, mas quando Sirius se levantou deu de cara com a cabeça do amigo aparecendo por uma fresta da porta:

-Á propósito, encontrou a Clair ontem? – Mas saiu rapidamente a tempo de ouvir uma almofada bater contra a porta.

"_Lógico que encontrei..."_ – Sirius pensou sorrindo malicioso enquanto ia para o banheiro.

**.u..u..u.**

_No dormitório feminino..._

-Claaaair! – Lana chamava enquanto chacoalhava a amiga que mesmo após vários chamados continuava a murmurar "só mais cinco minutinhos...".

-Vai La-aaaaaaaana... – ela bocejou bem alto enquanto se sentava sonolenta – Desce, que eu já to indo. Vou só tomar banho.

Lana levantou uma sobrancelha – Aham, com toda a certeza.

-Vai Lana, juro. Agora eu vou, não adianta... Você não vai sair enquanto não acordar mesmo...

-Não mesmo. Ninguém mandou você ficar se agarrando com o Sirius a noite toda.

Clair sorriu – Oh, não mesmo... Nem precisa.

Lana suspirou – Tá tá... Agora anda Clair, eu realmente tenho que descer – ela sorriu – Marquei de me encontrar com o Remo lá no corredor onde ele tá cobrindo o turno, pra que ele me explique umas coisas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas...

-Aham, eu também acho que você tá precisando dar uns amassos... Desde que você começou com essa paixonite pelo Remo você ficou cega pros outros garotos...

-Mas o Tho... – Lana abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompida.

-É, eu sei que você se pegou com o Thomas por muito tempo, mas você tá precisando de uns verdadeiros amassos, se é que você me entende.

-Ora poupe-me – falou Lana revirando os olhos, mas enrugando a testa num ato displicente – E de onde você tirou que eu mantenho uma paixonite pelo Remo?

-Nem vem dar uma de Lílian "Ah, eu odeio ele, ele é um idiota. Ah eu não gosto dele. Ah você tá doida, BLÁ BLÁ BLÁ" Já bast...

-Eiei! Quem falou que eu o odeio? Que eu acho ele um idiota? Que eu não gosto dele? Que você está doida em achar que eu gosto dele? – Lana levantou uma sobrancelha divertida e se levantou – É, você precisa de um banho, já tá até falando asneiras...

Ela se dirigiu até a porta e virou-se lentamente:

-Eu não odeio o Remo neeem de longe... – E piscou – Só não estou apaixonada.

-Ok, agora vai. Vai tirar seu atraso e matar sua curiosidade quanto ao efeito que a boca do Remo provoca, que seus olhinhos estão até brilhando...

-Hum, viaja vai... Só vou estudar.

-Tá...

Clair sorriu – Só falta a Lílian... – murmurou suspirando.

Levantou-se e foi tomar banho.

**.u..u..u.**

-Remo, você está com alguém? – Perguntou Lílian ao maroto enquanto conversavam no corredor em que cobriam um turno muito monótono.

-Como assim?

-Digo, está com alguma garota? – Ela sorriu

-Lílian, você é realmente linda, mas o Tiago me mataria... – Ele falou rindo de brincadeira

A ruiva riu – Você é também realmente interessante... Mas não quis dizer isso. Você hum, quero dizer... Queria saber se você ainda está naquela sua fase pegadora...

-Eu? Pegador? – Ele arregalou os olhos falsamente ofendido – Esse é um cargo do Sirius e do Tiago, não?

-Também... Mas não pense que eu não sei das suas idas noturnas ao banheiro dos monitores... – ela piscou marotamente

-Ah sim, eu gosto de tomar banho a noite sabe... – ele falava com a maior naturalidade de alguém que está mentindo

-... Acompanhado. – Ela sorriu dando um leve murro no peitoral do garoto

-Ah sim, mas todos gostam não?

-Cara de pau...

-Até você Lílian, não me venha com essa pose de santa, sim?

-Ok... Ok... – fez um gesto displicente com a mão – Mas voltando ao assunto... Quero dizer, você está interessado em alguém?

-Ah, você quer saber o que eu tenho com a Lana?

Ela riu – Se você diz que tem...

-Eu não tenho.

-Ah tá...

-Não ainda.

-Sabia! Você também tá nessa atração com ela, é?

-Ué, "também"? – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha – Ela está por um acaso?

-Não sei... Pergunte a ela. – a ruiva fez um movimento com a cabeça indicando algo que vinha ao longe em direção a eles

Ele olhou para trás.

-Agora não, vou estudar DCAT com ela...

-Pode ser, é um bom momento – piscou e passou por ele cumprimentando Lana:

-Lana! – exclamou a ruiva – o que faz por aqui?

-Vou estudar com o Remo – Ela sorriu para ele – Já terminaram?

-Hum, aind – Remo ia dizer que faltava um pouco, mas Lílian o interrompeu.

-Oh sim, podem ir! Eu preciso me encontrar com a Clair...

-Se é assim! – falou Lana dando de ombros sorrindo animada – Vamos? – falou para Remo

-Claro! Até mais, Lily. – respondeu ele.

-Até! – ela acenou para os dois e virou-se sorrindo e pensando _"Eu sabia... Isso ainda vai longe... Clair e Sirius, Lana e Remo... Falta-me achar alguém né..."_ – Ela suspirou, e não conseguiu evitar que sua consciência murmurasse "Potter".

* * *

**Heeeey! Como estão??**

**Pois é. Postagem mais estranha... Mas sabe aquelas vontades que vêm absolutamente do nada? Isso foi uma dessas.**

**Logo, desconsiderem os erros ortográficos, porque a minha beta não encontrava-se presente no momento do meu surto, então nem deu pra ela corrigir.**

**Mas siiiiiiiim. O que acharam?**

**Não tá vindo quase review nenhuma e isso faz mal pro meu ego, aos que mandaram suas respostas já estão nas suas respectivas caixinhas de e-mail, e eu espero que voltem sempre :D**

**Pra quem não estava logado...**

**Thaty: Aaaaaah... Eu gosto taaanto de você! Toda fic minha você comenta... auhsiuahsiuhasuhsa. E sempre deixa aquelas reviews animadoras. Muito obrigada! Tá aí o capítulo e eu nem demorei tanto... Beijoo**

**Acho que é só, pq tá meio tarde e eu tenho aula amanhã beeeeem cedinho ¬¬'**

**Não adianta aquele terrorismo do 'só atualizo se tiver review' pq eu não consigo. Acabo postando mesmo... Mas se quiserem fazer uma autora feliz! Eu sou bem humilde, fico feliz fácil fácil **

**Beijiiinhos,**

**_Marcelaa Black_**


	5. Começo e pré começo

**Disclaimer: Yesss. Só a Clair e a Lana são minhas ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

-Então, no que você está com dúvidas?- Perguntou Remo enquanto ele abria a porta da biblioteca para que Lana entrasse primeiro.

-Ah, eu não sei exatamente. É principalmente o Patrono, porque com certeza cai nos N.I.E.M.'s e eu até consigo realizá-lo, mas nem sempre funciona...

Ele fez com que ela parasse e perguntou – Mas você sabe a teoria?

-Ah, sim. A teoria sim.

-Ah, então não adianta nada nós ficarmos na biblioteca, porque você tem é que praticar. – pegou o braço dela e guiou-a para fora da biblioteca dizendo – vem, tem uma sala que está interditada porque tem um bicho-papão lá. Perfeito para você praticar o Patrono.

Uma imagem dela sozinha com Remo numa sala interditada passou pela cabeça da garota. Certo constrangimento que contrastava com algo que beirava algo curiosamente encantador.

Eles foram conversando animadamente até a sala, quando Remo parou:

-É aqui, vem. – Falou ele indicando a sala para ela.

Remo se dirigiu até um baú que balançava violentamente.

-Bom, você sabe que tem que imaginar com toda sua força um pensamento feliz. Você sabe o feitiço? – perguntou ele.

-Sei.

-Então pronto. Quando eu abrir o baú... – se afastou dela e fez um aceno com a varinha para que o baú se abrisse.

O baú se abriu e um dementador surgiu de lá.

Lana sentiu-se fraca, como se jamais voltasse a ser a mesma; jamais voltasse a ser _feliz_.

Tentou se lembrar de alguma lembrança feliz... Lembrou-se dos seus pais, dos seus amigos, da escola... Mas nada parecia suficiente para fazê-la voltar a sentir-se segura o suficiente.

Uma voz distante berrou "_Riddikulus_" e a garota sentiu bater seus joelhos contra o chão. Sentiu-se amparada por braços calorosos; Remo.

-Lana... Lana! Vamos, coma esse chocolate – Falou o rapaz entregando uma barra de chocolate para a ela.

-Hã... – ainda estava fraca, mas começou a sentir-se melhor ao sentir o calor do chocolate percorrer cada fibra do seu corpo, fazendo com que se sentisse mais forte.

-Tudo bem, é normal. Você não está acostumada com esse feitiço, é realmente muito difícil.

-Você, Clair, Sirius, Lílian e Tiago sabem... – murmurou infeliz

Remo sentiu-se abalado com aquilo, sabia que ela era capaz. Mas ela não estava pensando em uma lembrança realmente feliz...

-Lana, você tem que pensar em algo realmente feliz, que te dê forças.

-Mas eu não sei o que pensar! – ele olhou-a carinhosamente e a loira perguntou timidamente – No que você pensa?

Remo foi pego de surpresa. Normalmente pensava no primeiro dia em que saiu às escondidas do castelo com os marotos em noite de lua cheia. Ou então em uma de suas aventuras com os amigos... Mas umas duas vezes, bem, ele lembrou de Lana. Inconscientemente lembrou-se do dia em que eles se perderam dos amigos em Hogsmead e se divertiram muito. Riram, brincaram com a neve e por pouco... Muito pouco se beijaram quando ele tropeçou e foi puxado por Lana, que acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e fez com que ele caísse junto com ela. Ou melhor, _por cima_ dela. **(Compleeeexo :P)**

-Remo? – ela chamou-o vendo que seus olhos voavam longe

-Hum...? – despertou-se - Ah, bem... Penso nos meus amigos... No Tiago, Sirius, Pedro... No quanto eles são importantes pra mim.

-Ah... – ela deixou um suspiro de desapontamento escapar; não sabia por que, mas teve a sensação de que ele pensava nela. _'Besteira'_, pensou balançando a cabeça.

-Que foi? – Remo perguntou ao notar o suspiro triste dela

-Não, nada. – ela falou firme se levantado. Estava decidida a mostrar que era capaz. Sabia que era – vamos. Preciso aprender esse patrono antes dos N.I.E.M.'s chegarem.

-Mas, você está fraca... Seria melhor tentarmos outro dia.

-Não. Anda, abre logo aquele baú.

Ele encolheu os ombros e fez um aceno com a varinha para que o baú se abrisse.

Lana sentiu-se fraca ao sentir um frio arrepiante se espalhar por seu corpo.

"Vamos Lana" – ela ouviu uma voz distante, carinhosa e _conhecida_...

Então soube. Lembrou-se do dia que eles passaram juntos e perdidos em Hogsmead, do dia em que _quase_ se beijaram. Concentrou-se naquela imagem.

_Vamos! – Gritou ele puxando-a pela mão e guiando a garota até um lugar cheio de gelo._

_-Calma Remo! Vamos cair! Está cheio de neve e –_

_-Ahhhhh! – Remo exclamou ao sentir seu pé afundar em um monte de neve e quase perder o equilíbrio._

_Ela puxou-o impedindo que ele caísse, mas perdeu o equilibro e acabou caindo para o outro lado; sentindo em seguida um outro corpo maior e bem mais forte cair sobre ela._

_Abriu os olhos sorrindo, achando a cena engraçada. Mas deu de cara com um sorriso indefinido no rosto de Remo. Ela sorriu docemente._

_-Acabou que eu não consegui evitar que você caísse._

_Mas ele não respondeu nada, apenas continuou sorrindo e aproximou-se dela fazendo com que a garota sentisse o hálito incrivelmente quente e convidativo dele contrastando com a temperatura tão baixa._

_Lana ergueu os olhos e manteve um contato visual muito forte com ele. Quando seus lábios ainda eram separados por uma distância quase inexistente, ouviu alguém gritar "Lana! Remo!", a voz de Tiago. _

_Remo suspirou e acabou se levantando e puxando Lana para que ela se levantasse também._

_Ambos apenas se olharam deixando claro que aquilo não acabara ali._

-EXPECTO PATRONUM! – Berrou Lana quando deixou a cena dos dois, forte e claramente, concentrada em sua mente.

Uma enorme águia reluzente saiu de sua varinha avançando contra o dementador e empurrando-o de volta para o baú.

Lana respirou fundo e deixou seus ombros caírem, mesmo tendo o espantado, estava muito fraca. Deixou-se sentar no degrau logo abaixo e fechou os olhos respirando fundo.

-Parabéns Lana. – Remo falou lentamente enquanto a garota abria os olhos devagar, dando de cara com um sorriso acolhedor do rapaz. – Toma. –e entregou-lhe mais um pedaço de chocolate.

Ela tinha o olhar fixo em algum ponto do chão e enquanto mastigava lentamente o chocolate, pensava no quanto aquela lembrança lhe dera forças.

Ainda perdida em pensamentos ouviu Remo perguntar _"No que você pensou?"._

Lana continuou a olhar para o chão sem saber se responderia ou não a verdade, mas lembrou-se do fim da cena e do olhar de "isso-não-acaba-aqui" que os dois haviam trocado. Virou o rosto lentamente, olhando nos olhos do maroto por um instante.

-... Pensei em nós dois em Hogsmead.

O rapaz ficou surpreso e feliz ao mesmo tempo, lembrou-se do quanto queria tê-la beijado aquele dia.

-... No dia em que nos perdemos dos outros. – ela completou após alguns segundos.

Ambos se calaram, ela sem saber se havia agido certo ao contar-lhe a verdade e ele sem saber se poderia fazer o que pretendia.

Sem dizer nada, Remo apenas aproximou-se dela, sentado de frente para a porta como ela e virando o rosto para olhá-la.

-Por que... Por que você pensou nisso? – ele perguntou suavemente, apenas para confirmar se poderia fazer o que queria.

-Não sei bem... Apenas lembrei-me dela enquanto via o dementador na minha frente e senti uma força surgir não sei de onde que fez com que eu me sentisse segura para atacá-lo.

Ele apenas aproximou-se ainda mais e pressionou seus lábios contra os dela sentindo sua maciez. Lana fez um movimento com a boca deixando-a entreaberta encorajando Remo a aprofundar o beijo. Sentiu o calor que a envolveu a partir do momento em que sentiu o hálito quente dele e sua língua buscando a dela.

Foi um beijo calmo e bem característico deles, mas muito quente e aguardado por ambos.

Após beijos e carinhos, intervalos nos quais apenas sentiam os lábios um do outro, sorrisos enquanto se beijavam, olharam um para o outro e Remo a abraçou. Ela deixou que seu ombro se aconchegasse no peito dele.

-Ás vezes também me lembro daquela cena quando estou diante de um dementador – ele falou de repente fazendo com que um sorriso se formasse no rosto de Lana, para em seguida levantar um pouco o rosto e olhar para o rapaz.

-Agora eu tenho uma lembrança bem mais forte e feliz pra espantar qualquer dementador. – falou ela.

-Ah é, qual? – ele sabia a resposta, apensas queria ouvi-la dizer.

Ela pegou o rosto de Remo com a mão e fez com que ele abaixasse um pouco a cabeça para beijá-lo. Foi rápido, apenas para que ela completasse:

-Essa.

-A propósito... – ele falou – Muito bonita a sua águia.

-Obrigada, ela é muito bonita mesmo.

Ele beijou-lhe rapidamente e levantou-se estendendo a mão para que Lana se levantasse

-Vamos?

-Aham.

Andaram até a porta lado a lado, quando sem dizer nada, Remo entrelaçou os dedos nos dela.

**.u..u..u.**

-Onde estão os outros? – Perguntou Tiago que ao chegar à Sala de Transfiguração deparou-se com apenas Lílian sentada sozinha em uma das carteiras, notando que nenhum dos outros amigos estavam lá.

-Não sei... A Clair não quis levantar de jeito nenhum eu acho, ela chegou tarde ontem – deu um sorriso e Tiago entendeu o porquê: Sirius Black – E a Lana, bom... Ela encontrou o Remo lá na ronda para eles estudarem antes da aula... E pelo visto, nada.

Tiago riu, achou estranho Lílian estar tratando-o bem, mas não achou necessário tratá-la mal como havia planejado... Afinal, a ruiva ainda não o xingara nem nada do gênero.

-Senta aí. – Lílian indicou timidamente com a cabeça o lugar vazio ao seu lado.

-Obrigado – agradeceu ele com um aceno com a cabeça e um sorriso engraçado, sentando-se em seguida.

A aula transcorreu um tanto estranha para os dois, às vezes trocavam uma palavra, outras pegavam-se olhando um para o outro.

Lílian sentia um arrepio todas as vezes em que ele tocava seu braço sem querer, ou seus joelhos tocavam-se embaixo da mesa.

Ficara impressionada com o cheiro tão bom dele, um cheiro de sabonete misturado com um perfume delicioso e inebriante.

_Ao fim da aula..._

-Tchau! – Tiago falou para Lílian quando a aula acabara, apesar de sentir que poderia continuar a ficar com ela, controlou-se ao máximo para não se entregar completamente.

-Hum, tchau. – a garota respondeu um pouco receosa, tratá-lo bem não era normal para ela.

-Er... Tiago! – Lílian virou-se rezando para não estar fazendo uma besteira e chamou por Tiago que caminhava na direção oposta.

* * *

**Ooooi!**

**Atualizando em uma semana, hein? Legal **

**E olha que eu nem recebi taaaaantas reviews... Mas tá. Eu supero (ou não o.O)**

**Capítulo bem sem novidades. O começo de Remo/Lana (pandice suuuper) e um pré(?)-começo de Tiago/Lílian.**

**Mas é lóóóógico que eu ia parar BEM na parte que a Lílian chama por ele (6)**

**ahsiuahsiuahs**

**Isso é que dá virem poucas reviews ¬¬**

**Mas eu aaadorei as que vieram **

**Muito obrigada MESMO pelos que deram notícia :)**

**Para os logados já foi enviado o meu graaande agradecimento, que já deve estar nas suas caixinhas de e-mail.**

**Pra quem não estava logado:**

**Thaty: Eeee. Tomara que esteja sempre por aqui! É.. Nada de S/C nesse cap, mas pode ter certeza que no próximo eles aparecem! R/L já tá aí. T/L... Não só amiguinhos como já rolou um pré-começo :P auihsiuahs Obrigada de novo.. Beeeijo**

**Então é isso! Reviews reviews reviews, siiiiiiim? **

**Alveeeez... O cap saia mais rapido, por causa do feriado pá.**

**Beijinhos,**

**_Marcelaa Black_**


	6. Xeque

**Disclaimer: Chega de disclaimer's. Acho isso muito chato :S**

**Enjoy, honeys!**

* * *

"_O QUÊ?!"_ Ele se perguntou ao ouvi-la chamando. _"Que diabos está acontecendo?"_

-Hã? – ele respondeu voltando para onde ela estava enquanto Lílian ia em sua direção.

-Hum, bem... Você também tem um período livre agora?

Ele pensou sinceramente em mentir e dizer que não, mas achava muita burrice tratá-la mal apenas por vingança enquanto finalmente ela o tratava bem.

-Tenho.

-Ah, então... Todos sumiram, o que você pretende fazer? – literalmente ela não sabia o que estava fazendo, as palavras simplesmente escapavam de sua boca.

"_Ela tá doida, só pode"_ Ele pensou meio confuso mais logo abriu um daqueles seus sorrisos de galã, _"que bom, ela doida é beeeeem melhor"_.

-Não sei bem... Tava pensando em, sei lá... Tava pensando em voar, ou algo do gênero...

-Ah...

-Por quê?

-Nada... Só que, bem... Como todos sumiram e tal... Eu, hum... – ela não sabia como falar

-Você...? – ele falou se segurando para não rir do embaraço dela.

"_Que coisa mais ridícula! Você num consegue falar mais não é Lílian?"_ – ela se recompôs, e falou firme.

-Eu pensei que nós poderíamos fazer alguma coisa durante o período livre já que todos os outros sumiram.

Tiago ficou chocado _"Ela quer a MINHA companhia?"_

-Ok... Mas o que você estava pensando em fazer então?

-Sei lá... O que você costuma fazer?

-Nada. – ele falou simplesmente – Eu não costumo planejar o que fazer, só faço o que dá vontade na hora.

-Hum... Então, você quer... Jogar xadrez? – ela arriscou _"XADREZ?! LÍLIAN EVANS! O QUE VOCÊ TEM? QUE COISA MAIS RIDÍCULA PRA SE SUGERIR!"_

-Pode ser... – ele falou dando de ombros.

**.u..u..u.**

-Xeque-mate! – ele falou devagar e convencido.

-Hum, sorte... – ela riu.

-Você não admite perder não é? – ele falou meio emburrado

-Não, você é que você está anormalmente impaciente para aceitar algo que todo mundo fala quando perde. – Lílian falou isso numa paciência impressionante.

Tiago ficou _totalmente _boquiaberto. _"O que ela tem?"_

-Ok então. Mais uma. Veremos se foi sorte ou não. – ele falou sorrindo e fazendo um aceno com a varinha para que as peças voltassem ao seu devido lugar – Por favor. – fez um aceno com a cabeça indicando que ela começasse – As brancas começam.

-Muitíssimo obrigada. – respondeu ela sorrindo.

O jogo começou. Mas inexplicavelmente, eles se divertiram muito durante a partida. Ele estava surpreendido por essa mudança repentina de humor dela e ela principalmente impressionada com o quanto era divertido conversar civilizadamente com o maroto.

-Xeque mate! – ela falou triunfante – Pelo visto foi realmente _sorte_, - debochou

-Blá blá blá – ele fez uma careta divertida – AGORA sim foi sorte, e _eu_ te deixei ganhar.

-"Você não admite perder não é?" – ela fez uma voz falsete imitando-o – admita Potter. – ela riu

-Aham, ok. – riu e desafiou-a – A última. Uma melhor de três.

-Neeeem. Eu gosto de xadrez, mas nem tanto. E essas duas partidas eu admito, foram um pouco cansativas.

-É, até que você é uma concorrente considerável.

-Nossa, que honra!

-Sinta-se honrada mesmo. – riu e jogou-lhe um beijo.

-Muito agradecida! – ela falou se levantando.

Mas ele puxou-a pelo braço fazendo com que apenas alguns milímetros separassem seus lábios:

-Rendendo-se aos meus encantos? – ele falou com uma voz de galã.

-Quem sabe. – ela deu-lhe um sorriso misterioso e divertido, para em seguida se virar – Agora com licença, pelo visto eu já perdi a aula de Runas Antigas e não pretendo perder a de Poções.

Tiago apenas ficou observando-a sair pelo buraco do retrato, e simplesmente não entendia mais nada.

-Oi Lily. – ele ouviu alguém cumprimentar a garota ao longe.

-Oi Clair! – e ouviu-a responder.

Algum tempo depois sentiu que Clair pousava a mão em seu ombro.

-Preocupado Tiago? – perguntou ela vendo que o maroto se encontrava parado olhando para o nada.

-A Lílian tá doente? – ele perguntou com uma expressão divertida e preocupada.

-Por quê?

-Nada, mas é melhor vocês conversarem com ela. Ela NÃO está normal. – jogou-se em um sofá com os braços em baixo da cabeça.

-Anda, fala o que ela fez. – Clair perguntou sentando por baixo da cabeça de Tiago, fazendo com que ele apoiasse a cabeça em seu colo.

-Aí esta o problema. Ela NÃO fez. Ou melhor, ela simplesmente está me tratando como alguém normal!

-Finalmente! – ela falou com as mãos estendidas para o alto em sinal de agradecimento

-Finalmente o que?

-Nada não – ela falou rindo e se levantando – Você não tem aula?

-Eu? Ah, não... Sei lá... Digo, tinha... Poções eu acho... – ele se tocou que Clair também não estava na aula de Poções e perguntou com um sorriso malicioso – E a senhorita? Não tem aula não?

-Hum, ter até que eu tenho... Mas eu estou com muito sono.

-Hum, ficou acordada até tarde ontem, foi?

-Ah... Pois é. – ela sorriu – Mas o Sirius acabou chegando lá e...

-... E vocês ficaram se pegando lá. – ele terminou a frase sorrindo

-Sirius? Não, ele só foi lá disse que era melhor eu subir, pois estava tarde e ventava muito lá fora, que era melhor eu entrar para não me resfriar – ela falou incrivelmente displicente, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, para em seguida sair em direção às escadas do dormitório, dizendo com uma voz impressionada nada convincente – Quanta besteira, eu? Com o Sirius? – e riu.

Virou-se e disse para ele:

-Seu eu fosse você também iria dormir. Está com os miolos embaralhados.

Tiago riu com a cara-de-pau dela. – Aham, ok...

Riu achando graça da naturalidade com a qual ela dizia isso. Mesmo sabendo que era mentira e que ela sabia que ele sabia.

-Só podia ser o Sirius e a Clair mesmo...

Levantou-se e se dirigiu ao buraco do retrato rumo às masmorras.

**.u..u..u.**

-Com licença professor. – Tiago falou e entrou na sala se dirigindo a um lugar vazio ao lado de Pedro, sentado atrás de Remo e de um Sirius morto que estava com a cabeça apoiada na mão com os olhos fechados e a boca aberta; dormindo, naturalmente.

-Atrasado, Pontas? – Cochichou Remo virando-se um pouco para trás.

Ao lado a umas carteiras à frente, encontrava-se Lílian e Lana.

-Seu eu te contar o motivo você não acredita.

-Ah, mas eu quero saber depois – Remo respondeu sorrindo e disse apontando para Sirius, com uma expressão de falsa compaixão – Olha o estado deste ser.

-Você tinha que ver a Clair... – Tiago falou isso com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Hum, pelo visto serão muitas novidades hoje...

-Com certeza...

-Eu também tenho uma. – Remo sorriu

-O quê?

Remo sorriu e fez um movimento na direção de Lana. Tiago riu.

-Sabia. Tava demorando já.

-Eu que o diga. – Remo riu e disse antes de se virar para frente e recomeçar a escrever – Agora me deixa prestar atenção porque alguém tem que ter anotações para que nós estudemos.

-Vai lá.

Tiago cutucou Sirius.

-Sai Tiago... – Rosnou ele mudando de posição para ficar de costas para Tiago.

-Eu encontrei a Clair...

-Que bom Tiago, que bom... – murmurou

-Ela também estava cansadíssima, nesse seu mesmo estado.

-Jura? – respondeu falou sarcástico

-Ela me disse que você conseguiu encontrá-la ontem e fazê-la voltar para o castelo... – Tiago divertia-se com o mesmo tom mentiroso com que ele falava, idêntico ao de Clair.

-Ah foi, é? – Sirius murmurava sem dar a menor bola para ele.

-Foi... Mas vem cá... Rolou mais que uns amassos dessa vez? – ele falou com malícia e rapidamente recuou para o espaldar da cadeira quando Sirius virou-se bruscamente para ele com uma cara ameaçadora:

-Tiago, pelo amor de Merlin. ME DEIXA DORMIR!

-Sr Black! – exclamou o professor – Por favor, sim?

Sirius fuzilou Tiago com o olhar e virou-se para o professor dizendo com uma voz entediada

-Desculpe professor.

-Ficou nervosinho ao falar dos amassos que você dá com a Clair, é?

-Que amasso, Tiago! Você também ta precisando dormir... Quanta asneira, meu Merlin! – ele falou com uma cara de pau tão impressionante que Tiago não conseguiu evitar provocá-lo mais uma vez.

-Ok, finge que fala a verdade que eu finjo que acredito.

-Excelente acordo! – Era impressionante como Sirius e Clair conseguiam mentir com tanta naturalidade mesmo sabendo que todos sabiam a verdade – Agora, se você tem amor à vida, e quer ter filhos algum dia – ele estreitou os olhos e sibilou ameaçador – _ME – DEIXA – DORMIR!_

Remo se virou e falou para os dois com um tom de reprovação:

-Por favor! Controlem-se.

-Manda ele calar a boca então! – rosnou Sirius

-Tiago, esquece. Você sabe que ele nunca vai admitir os amassos dele com a Clair – Sirius fuzilou-o com o olhar – Não perca o seu tempo.

-Você também? – Sirius se levantou – Professor, não estou me sentindo bem. Posso ir à enfermaria?

-Ok Sr. Black. – respondeu o professor voltando para a classe.

-Com licença! – Sirius falou para os dois com um olhar ameaçador, mas rindo. Divertia-se com esse clima que sempre acontecia quando ficava com Clair e os amigos insistiam para que ele confessasse. Mesmo eles sabendo a verdade e Sirius e Clair sabendo que eles sabiam.

Tiago e Remo reviraram os olhos rindo

-Típico... – Falou Remo antes de se virar para continuar prestando atenção na aula.

**.u..u..u.**

-Bom dia! – Exclamou Clair entrando no dormitório masculino do sétimo ano e dando de cara com um Sirius esparramado na cama sem camisa e comendo uma barra de chocolate. – Hum, tava com fome – ela falou e apanhou o chocolate da mão dele e se sentou na cama de Remo.

-Ei! Devolve isso! – ele riu e pulou para a cama de Remo tentando pegar o chocolate da mão da garota.

-Sai Sirius! – e pulou apara a cama onde Sirius estivera. Ela apanhou uma outra barra de chocolate que estava na cômoda ao lado da cama de rapaz – Toma. Come essa.

-Hã! Por diabos você não me dá a MINHA barra e come essa? – ele perguntou como quem explica a uma criança de 2+24.

-Pára de reclamar Sirius! – ela falou entediada – vai comer ou não?

-E eu tenho outra escolha? Mas pra mim você quer é ficar com o gostinho da minha boca – ele falou convencido

-Típico de Sirius Black...

-Você bem que gosta. – ele falou se deitando com os braços debaixo da cabeça – Afinal – virou-se para ela que estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas e comendo o chocolate distraída – o que você faz no meu quarto e não na sala de aula?

-Quanto a eu não estar na aula, é pelo mesmo motivo que você: Eu estou morta de sono, acredita que eu fui dormir depois das 3h ontem? – ela falou horrorizada e irônica.

-Ah jura? – ele falou com uma voz falsamente surpreendida

-Pois é... To morta de sono – ela falou se deitando do mesmo jeito de Sirius – E a culpa é sua.

-Minha? – o rapaz levantou uma sobrancelha

-Você fica me agarrando à força – Clair falou com uma carinha de anjo nada convincente.

-Ô, pobre indefesa – ele riu – até parece...

Ela riu também.

-Hoje tá insuportável...

-Ô, como todas as vezes que acidentalmente eu te encontro por aí...

-Esse povo é intrometido demais! – ela falou horrorizada.

É literalmente impressionante esse relacionamento dos dois.

Ambos riram e Clair se levantou.

-Sirius, não é por nada não. Mas agente é muito cara de pau.

-É o melhor de nós dois, meu amor! – ele riu

Ela rolou os olhos

-Agora eu vou descer, pelo visto... Quanto mais eu ficar longe, mais essa encheção de saco deles vai durar – ela falou isso apertando a bochecha dele – Você devia fazer o mesmo. Sabe como é...

-Uhum, vou descer logo. – ele soprou-lhe um beijo no ar

-Até mais! – ela falou se retirando, mas se virou uma última vez antes de sair – A propósito. Você tem um abdômen muito interessante...

-Qualquer dia desses você pode explorá-lo melhor se for do seu interesse.

-Menos Sirius, muita calma nessa hora...

-Com você, meu bem... É muito difícil manter a calma – falou com pinta de galã.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para ele:

-Essa sua tática de _"eu agrado e ela faz o que eu quero"_ não funciona comigo, querido. Então poupe suas táticas para as outras da sua lista.

-É, acho melhor eu melhorar as minhas táticas com você... – ele riu

-Boa idéia! Té mais...

-Até.

Quando ela saiu...

-Aiai... – suspiraram ambos.

* * *

**Olááá!**

**Como vão? Bem, eu espero **

**Pois é, né? Tô atualizando até direitinho... Quase que toda semana!**

**Capitulo sem graça... Aliás, eu to achando essa fic muito sem graça ¬¬.**

**Eu não tenho mais idéias legais pra ela... Nunca fui boa em desgraça, mas uma fic em que dá tudo sempre certo fica chata...**

**Mas tudo bem. Fazer o quê. Caso alguém queira palpitar, estou aberta a sugestões!**

**Hoje tô bem desanimada, por isso to assim sem graça. Maaaas, nada que reviews não curem :P**

**Quem não tava logado:**

**KEL: Entããão. Como uma boa pessoa má que páram nas partes legais, para me desculpar, tá aqui a continuação:) aushauhsiuahs. Yeeees! O Sirius e a Clair são o meu xodó xD... Remo safadiiinho, né? O máximo, eu sei. Que bom que gostou! Muuito obrigada. Beeijo.**

**Danny: Oooh! Agora eu me senti feliz! asuhauihsiuahs Muuuito obrigada, tá? Tomara que você continue comentando então :) Beeeijo.**

**Thaaty! O seu agradecimento deve estar na sua caixinha de email, já ;)**

**Annnh. Ia me esquecendo :)**

**O título do cap: 'Xeque'. Não é tããão sem sentido. Eu meio que quis usá-lo como aviso do prévio quanto ao ataque no Tiago ;) Alveez o xeque-mate esteja por vir. _Nem foi assim tããão idiota, né:S_**

**Então é isso! Sigam o exemplo dessas pessoas legais e me deixem feliz!**

**Eu sou humilde, fico feliz fácil fácil. É só clicar no botãozinho roxo ali de baixo!**

**Beeeeijo grande.**

**_Marcelaa Black_**


	7. Novidades

_Ao fim do dia..._

-Posso saber onde os dois andaram que não apareceram o dia todo? – perguntou Lana quando entrava na Sala Comunal de mãos dadas com Remo seguido por Lily, Tiago, Pedro e dando de cara com Sirius esparramado em um sofá e Clair sentada numa poltrona distraidamente a folhear uma revista.

-Hã? – Sirius perguntou distraído.

-Pelo amor de Merlin! – exclamou Tiago já um pouco aborrecido com esse joguinho todo – Dá pra vocês assumirem que estavam juntos ontem à noite?

-Do que diabos você tá falando?- perguntou Sirius com os olhos arregalados e entediado com a mesma pergunta do dia.

-Ora vamos, você dois sabem exatamente do que nós estamos falando! – falou Lílian curiosa...

-Vocês não acabaram de dizer que sabem? Mesmo eu não sabendo do que exatamente vocês sabem, vocês falaram que sabem e pronto. Se sabem por que diabos ficar nos torrando a paciência? – falou Clair com cara de injustiçada.

-Esquece Pontas... – Remo riu.

-Aleluia alguém falou alguma coisa que valesse à pena. Eu vou descer pra jantar – Sirius se levantou e todos simplesmente ficaram olhando-o se dirigir ao buraco do retrato.

Quando percebeu que todos continuavam parados, apenas Clair que fora guardar sua revista em uma das mesas, ele virou bufando de impaciência e falou:

-Vocês vêm ou não?

-Vamos. – exclamaram todos.

**.u..u..u.**

-Ei, por que vocês nos torraram tanto a paciência o dia todo por nada e sequer comentaram o fato de a Lana e o Remo estarem andando de mãos dadas pelo colégio todo? – perguntou Sirius.

-Porque é mais que óbvio. Não tem graça ficar perguntando sendo que eles já assumiram –Tiago disse distraído como se falasse uma coisa óbvia.

-Mas isso é marcação! – indginou-se Clair

-Mas sim, só pra não deixar passar – começou Lílian sorrindo – Quando começou isso hein?

-Hoje de manhã... – falou Remo piscando para Lana

-Enquanto ele foi me ajudar a treinar o Patrono – completou Lana

-Eu sabia que de estudo aquilo não tinha nada! – Lílian disse marotamente.

-Sirius. Acabo de entrar pro clube – falou Remo rindo – Esse povo se intromete demais...

Os dois bateram as mãos:

-Tá vendo? Quando eu digo vocês reclamam...

-Tá bom né gente? Vamo falar de outra coisa que esse assunto de falta de privacidade já tá indo muito longe... – falou Clair bebericando seu suco de abóbora.

-Vem cá, onde vocês se meteram o dia todo? – perguntou Tiago dando uma mordida enorme em sua torrada

-Eu estava dormindo. – falou Clair

-Eu também... Assim que saí da aula de Poções eu fui dormir. – respondeu Sirius.

-O Remo e a Lana só apareceram na aula de Poções... – falou Lílian

-E vocês dois, hein? – Sirius perguntou apontando os dedos para Tiago e Lílian.

-Que é que tem nós dois? – perguntou Lílian, mas Tiago lançou um sorriso discreto para Remo e Sirius do tipo _lá-em-cima-eu-explico_.

Os dois sorriram em resposta.

-Ué, se o Remo e a Lana só apareceram na aula de Poções e eu e o Sirius não aparecemos em aula nenhuma até Poções, vocês estavam sozinhos... – Clair levantou as sobrancelhas.

-E...? – Lílian tentou parecer displicente, mas sem o menor sucesso.

-Nada... – Clair disse por fim, rindo debochadamente.

-Mais uma pro clube! – riu Lílian – acho que o clube está completo, não? – olhou para todos e depois para Tiago e perguntou sorrindo – Quer entrar também?

O maroto riu em sinal afirmativo.

-Bem vindo ao clube! – Respondeu Sirius levantando o copo para um brinde no qual todos brindaram sorrindo.

No final das contas, a conclusão: Todos querem se intrometer, mas nenhum quer que intrometam em sua vida.

**.u..u..u.**

-Ora, ora!! – exclamou Sirius adentrando a Sala Comunal e dando de cara com o quadro de avisos:

"_Baile da Saudade – Alunos do sétimo ano._

_15 de junho"_

-É daqui a dez dias! – exclamou Lana se dirigindo aos velhos e aconchegantes sofás.

-Aleluia! Eu literalmente precisava de uma festa... – exclamou Sirius

-Ihhh... Agente tem que correr atrás das vestes...

-Ah, mas isso é fácil... Deve haver uma ida à Hogsmead para isso...

-Parabéns Sirius! – falou Remo – _"Neste Fim de Semana os alunos do sétimo ano terão permissão para providenciar suas vestes no povoado de Hogsmead."._

-_Voilá_! – exclamou Sirius

- Acho que já vou subir.

-Eu vou também, Lily. – exclamou Clair se levantando e acompanhando a garota

-Tchau, gente! – despediu-se Lana dando um rápido beijo em Remo.

-Boa noite! – exclamaram os outros de volta.

Quando as meninas entraram para o dormitório, Sirius perguntou à Tiago:

-Anda, desembucha logo. Que aconteceu hoje enquanto você e a Lílian estavam sozinhos?

-Se eu te contar você não acredita... – respondeu rindo – Acho que nem eu acredito direito...

-Então fala logo que aí agente comprova se agente acredita ou não.

-Ok, lá vai... –explicou tudo o que aconteceu, animado, como quem narrava uma importante e emocionante partida de quadribol. Gesticulando todo impressionado.

Sirius balançou a cabeça negativamente – Você tá delirando... Você deve ter sonhado, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Tiago! – deu algumas palmadas no rosto de Tiago fingindo preocupação – Tiago, acorda! Da próxima vez inventa melhor as suas histórias, isso que você contou NÃO pode ter acontecido, nós estamos falando da Lílian, LÍLIAN EVANS!

Os três gargalharam.

-Pra você ter uma idéia nem eu acreditava direito, mas sim. Aconteceu.

-Se você quer saber, eu tenho quase certeza de que a Lílian quis foi te mostrar que ela tá afim. – falou Remo.

-Isso eu percebi né seu idiota! – falou Tiago debochado – Acha que eu não tenho experiência o suficiente para notar quando uma garota está me dando mole? – fez cara de espantado e completou – Mas não é _qualquer_ garota. É a Lílian!

-Eu também to falando dela. E ela _é_ uma garota e uma garota que também tem seus rolos – falou Remo com uma cara óbvia – Então, querido Pontas, pra mim ela quer é te mostrar que ela cansou desse joguinho e que é pra você partir para o ataque.

-Então não teria sido muito mais simples se ela tivesse aceitado sair comigo desde que eu pedi pela primeira vez?

-Tiago presta atenção! Eu não falei que ela _sempre_ quis sair com você. Eu to falando que pelo visto, ela viu que quando você parou de dar em cima dela, fez falta. Conclusão: Ela _quer_ que você dê em cima dela.

-Então... Você acha que se eu pedir pra ela ir ao baile comigo, ela aceita? – perguntou ele meio receoso

-Quer saber o que eu acho? – perguntou Remo se levantando e Tiago afirmou com a cabeça – Pra mim ela aceita. Agora com licença que eu vou dormir.

-Eu vou também, você vem Sirius?

-Vou.

**.u..u..u.**

_No dormitório feminino_

-MENTIRA! – exclamou Clair ao ouvir Lílian contar da tarde que passara com Tiago.

A ruiva afirmou sorrindo.

-Então você assume que sempre gostou dele? – Perguntou Clair piscando toda animada.

-Não. – Lílian respondeu displicente – Eu não gosto dele, apenas acho que vale à pena dar uma chance. Afinal... – ela sorriu – Nessa tarde ele provou ser muito interessante.

-É um começo... – piscou Lana.

-Talvez... – Lílian respondeu – Mas olha, eu _não_ estou gostando dele... Sério! – ela exclamou ao ver a cara de Clair e Lana do tipo _"Aham, finge que fala a verdade que eu finjo que acredito."_. – Eu apenas o acho interessante e não acho que vá acontecer nenhuma tragédia se eu finalmente aceitar sair com ele. Ora vamos! Se eu gostasse dele eu admitiria, não? Se eu contei que to interessada, por que eu não contaria se tivesse gostando dele?

-É, faz sentido... – Falou Lana

-Mas vem cá... – falou Clair marotamente

-Lá vem... – Falou Lílian rindo e fingindo receio

-Tipo, se ele te chamar pra ir ao baile com ele você aceita?

-Bom... – ela considerou a pergunta e respondeu – Acho que sim.

-Yes! – Lana pulou na cama gritando de triunfo

-Ei, calma aí! Eu não falei que vou casar com ele... **(N/A: Doce ilusão, Lílian querida...)**

-Ok, ok... – falou Lana sentando-se, mas ainda animada – Vocês já sabem o que vão vestir?

-Não... Nem tenho idéia... – falou Clair pensativa.

-Nem eu... E você? – perguntou Lílian

-Nada também.

-Você vai com o Remo, né? – perguntou Lílian

-Provavelmente...

-Hum, e a Srta.? – Lílian virou-se para Clair e levantou uma sobrancelha maliciosa – Vai com o Sirius?

-Não sei... – ela respondeu indiferente – Veremos quem me convida e eu decido... Sabe... – ela falou isso deixando as amigas curiosas – Conhecem o Seth Daimonds da Corvinal?

-Aquele moreno gostosão super engraçado? – perguntou Lílian com os olhos arregalados surpresa.

-O próprio! – respondeu Clair triunfante e orgulhosa de seu sucesso.

-Não! – exclamou Lana animada – Ele tá dando em cima de você?

-Digamos que as probabilidades de ele me convidar são... – ela levantou-se e se dirigiu ao armário em busca de um pijama. Virou-se e respondeu animada – ENORMES!

-Clair! Você é muito sortuda! – falou Lana atirando um travesseiro nela

-Sortuda nada, competente! – ela piscou – Observe e aprenda, _honey_.

-Metida! – exclamou Lílian

-Coisa pouca... – debochou Clair vestindo o pijama – Agora deixem-me desfrutar o meu sono de beleza, porque eu preciso estar irresistível amanha! – riu e deitou-se.

-Clair, eu juro que você é a garota mais metida e prepotente que eu conheço.

-Obrigada pela parte que me toca. Mas boa noite agora... – soprou um beijo para as duas amigas e aconchegou-se no travesseiro murmurando somente para si – Alguém já me disse isso antes... – sorriu e lembrou-se da noite última noite em que se encontrou com Sirius, antes de cair em um sono profundo.

**.u..u..u.**

_Na mesa do Café da Manhã_

-Lana... – perguntou Remo abraçando a garota pelos ombros – Vamos juntos ao baile, sim?

-Com certeza! – ela deu-lhe um beijo rápido.

-Alguém entrou na coleiraaaa – cantou Tiago olhando para o teto e sorrindo

-Se eu soubesse que a dona da coleira é tão perfeita, teria entrado nela há tempos... – respondeu sorrindo e beijando Lana em seguida.

-Tooooma Tiago – Clair riu debochando do amigo.

-Blábláblá. – e fez uma careta para ela.

-Clair! – um garoto alto, moreno e muito bonito acenou para Clair indo em sua direção.

Ela olhou sorrindo para as amigas do tipo _"É agora."_, e se levantou indo ao encontro do garoto.

-Diga Seth... – cumprimentou-o com um beijo na bochecha.

-Você ficou sabendo do Baile da Saudade?

-Aham, por quê?

-Bem, queria saber se você já tem par...

-Não, _ainda_ não – disse com seu melhor sorriso.

-Então, acompanha-me? – perguntou ele sorrindo com pinta de galã e estendendo a mão para ela.

-Será um prazer! – a garota sorriu e pegou a mão dele.

-Então pronto. – Seth deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha – Agora deixa eu ir, até mais!

-Até! – acenou para ele e virou-se sorrindo para voltar até a mesa.

-Quem era? – perguntou Tiago fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para o rapaz que saía pela porta do Grande Salão.

-O meu par para o baile... – respondeu sorrindo e piscando para ele.

-Ahhh – ele afirmou com a cabeça e olhou para Sirius que se fingia alheio à conversa, mas que Tiago tinha certeza estava surpreso, pois o conhecia muito bem para saber que ele pretendia convidá-la.

-Com quem você vai Sirius? – Clair perguntou como quem o desafia, mas parecendo displicente.

-Não sei ainda... – ele deu de ombros

-Hum... – fingiu-se desinteressada, mas por dentro ria do rapaz. Lógico, queria ir com ele. Mas achou muito engraçado a cara de Sirius... No fundo, sabia que acabariam ficando na festa.

-Tenho que ir à biblioteca – falou Remo se levantando – Preciso conferir algumas coisas para um trabalho de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Clair, você não me disse que precisava de ajuda nesse trabalho?

-Aham – deu um último gole no seu suco antes de se levantar – Vou com você.

-Ok, alguém mais? – Remo passou olhou para os outros amigos

-Não, eu preciso falar com a McGonagall – Sirius fez uma careta – Acabei pegando uma detenção porque aquele dia na aula de Poções eu pedi para ir à enfermaria, só que eu não fui. Aí o Slughorn foi conferir se eu havia mesmo estado na enfermaria... Ele diz que é porque eu não sou muito confiável... Daí ele foi lá e como podem prever, eu _não_ estive lá, então a McGonagall ficou sabendo e disse que era pra eu ir lá hoje pra que me dissesse qual será a minha detenção – e completou com uma cara entediada e se levantando – Fui! – bateu continência em sinal de despedida e se dirigiu para a saída.

-Lana? – perguntou Remo se dirigindo à _namorada. _(pode-se considerar que sim, não?).

-Não, Remo... Eu esqueci meus livros lá em cima, tenho que voltar lá logo, antes que a primeira aula comece. Beijo – soprou um beijo para os outros e deu um beijo em Remo.

-Vocês vão ficar aqui? – perguntou Clair para Tiago. Ela fez um sinal do tipo "Fica.", e Remo fez o mesmo sinal para Tiago.

-Eu vou, nem terminei de comer... – respondeu Lílian.

-Hum, eu fico aqui também... – falou Tiago.

-Ok então, até a próxima aula! – exclamou Clair retirando-se seguida por Remo

-Tchau! – responderam os dois.

-Lílian... – começou Tiago ponderando se teria chances ou não de ela aceitar.

-Hum? – a ruiva olhou para ele tomando um gole do seu suco.

-Você... Bem, você já tem par para o baile?

Ela engasgou com o suco.

-Calma... – falou Tiago ajudando-a a respirar e prevendo que havia dito uma coisa absurda

-Já to bem, desculpa... – falou ela se recuperando e olhando-o nos olhos em seguida – Se eu tenho par?

Tiago fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e ela negou falando:

-Não, não tenho...

-Então, você gostaria de ir comigo?

Lílian afirmou com a cabeça sorrindo e completou falando um tanto baixo:

-Sim.

Talvez o sorriso de Tiago só não fora maior, pois não caberia em seu rosto. Parecia que ele tinha acabado de saber que o Natal chegara mais cedo.

Ela riu da cara dele:

-Já terminei, vamos?

-Umhum.

Os dois se levantaram e seguiram para a sala de Feitiços conversando animadamente.

**.u..u..u.**

-Será que eles vão se acertar? – perguntou Clair à Remo enquanto entravam na biblioteca

-O Tiago vai convidá-la para o baile.

Clair abriu um sorrisão.

-Que foi? – perguntou ele rindo da cara de boba dela

Ela pulou em cima dele gritando de felicidade

-ELA DISSE QUE ACEITARIA SE ELE A CHAMASSE!!!

-Srta. Richards! – exclamou a bibliotecária.

-Desculpe! – desculpou-se ainda rindo

-Ela falou que aceitaria? – perguntou Remo boquiaberto

-Aham!

-Finalmente esses dois vão se acertar!

-Ô... Graças à Merlin!

**.u..u..u.**

-Janne! – Sirius chamou uma bela loira que andava pelo corredor um pouco à frente

Ela rapidamente se virou para ver quem a chamara e sorriu ao constatar que era Sirius.

-Olááá! – ele cumprimentou-a – Tudo bem?

-Sim, e você? – a loira respondeu sorrindo

-Melhor agora – disse falou provocante, não perdia uma. Principalmente com Janne, talvez uma das garotas mais disputadas de Hogwarts.

-Você não muda, né? – ela riu da pose de galã dele

-Você quer que eu mude? – Sirius disse aos sussurros.

-Não, obrigada. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom atrevido

-Que bom. Hein, você já tem par para o baile?

-Não.

-Agora tem! – falou prepotente – Vamos?

-Hum... Pode ser... – falou ela rindo indiferente

-Ihhh, fazendo pouco caso é?

-Veremos. – deixou um ar ambíguo no ar enquanto dava-lhe um beijo na trave e voltava a caminhar.

-Sirius Black. Você é "O" cara. – ele falou para si mesmo rindo.

* * *

**Aloha!**

**E aí? Tudo bem?**

**Autora envergonhada (A). Desculpa meesmo a demora, mas é que to entrando em época de prova, provas finais, PAS chegando, meu vetibular treineiro também (_leia-se: amanhã:_ ) Por isso, demorou tanto pra atualizar. Descuupa! Acho que nao vai acontecer de novo, pq to entrando de ferias e tal :)**

**Nota da autora: Odeio esse cap ¬¬**

**Mas eu começo a gostar mais no próximo xD**

**Não, o Sirius não vai mesmo com a Clair...**

**A razão por eles não assumerem o caso? Puro capricho dos dois e da autora :P**

**ahsaiuhsiuahsiuhas**

**Entããão.. Eu to sem assunto e com muito sono.**

**Queria pedir realmente uma boa ação :)**

**Reviews! Annnh.. é muita maldade, vai!**

**Tem gente que add às histórias favoritas e não comenta :(**

**Mas ainda assim, thaaaanks!**

**Drama drama drama x)**

**auhsihasihaishiahs**

**Mas siim.. Quem não estava logado:**

**Carol Weasley: Heey! Que bom que gostou, e siiiim. Sirius e Clair são o meu xodó caliente! uahsiuahsiuhas Remo e Lana é aquela coisa pandinha que eu adoooro! Tomara que vc tenha gostado desse, e tomara que volte sempre! Beeeijo.**

**Thaty: Sobre a srta. nem precisa falar, né? Thanks soooooo much! Tá sempre aí, em todas as fics! uahsiuahs. Tomara que tenha gostado desse tb, e volte aqui, ok? Beijo beijo.**

**Ahh, a Cuca Malfoy tb comentou, mas já mandei a resposta pelo e-mail, né? Se não chegou aí, brigadiiiiiiissima!**

**Pois bem. Sigam o exemplo dessas pessoas lindinhas que deixem reviews tb! Por favooor.**

**Beijinhos,**

**_Marcelaa Black_**


	8. Nojentamente Desprezível

**Heeey!**

**Então? Tudo bem?**

**Essa minha empolgação? Deve ser Deus mesmo... Pq motivo não tem. To sem postar nada tem MUITO tempo, na esperança de alguém comentar. Mas só a Thaty mesmo. Um amoor de pessoa, diga-se de passagem. A única alma caridosa que comenta aqui.**

**É, to revoltada mesmo.**

**E é bem provavel que vcs fiquem putos, e digam "_que autora metida, fica achando que pode dar piti assim?" _****É compreensível, mas tô puta assim mesmo.**

**Acho que dei uma relaxada agora. É sempre bom desabafar. **

**E por favor! Reviews! Isso deprime um autora... Essa fic deve tá ruim demais mesmo.**

**Deixa eu ir.**

**Vejam que a minha fúria reflete nesse capítulo.**

**Vou entender se ninguém nem voltar aqui depois desse piti, mas vou ficar muito feliz caso voltem :)**

**Beijinhos,**

**_Marcelaa Black_**

* * *

**Nojentamente Desprezível**

_Sábado – Fim de semana em Hogsmead_

-Anda logo Clair!! – Lana gritou da porta junto com uma Lílian impaciente ao lado.

-Relaxa meninas! – respondeu despreocupada saindo do banheiro e mexendo nos cabelos, um pouco distraída.

-Quem você tá pensando em encontrar hein?

-Quem aparecer – ela falou passando entre as duas e passando pela porta – Vocês vêem ou não?

As duas reviraram os olhos.

-Bom dia meninos! – exclamou Clair ao avistar os garotos na Sala Comunal

-Bom dia! Até que enfim! – falou Tiago – Vamos logo!

-Ihhh... Vocês tão apressados hoje, não?

-Hunf.

-Vamos então. – falou Remo

**.u..u..u.**

_Hogsmead_

-Hãhã! – falou Lana parando Remo com a mão em frente à loja de costura enquanto ele fazia menção de entrar – Vocês não vão ficar aqui não.

-Por quê?

-Porque as nossas vestes têm que ser surpresa! – falou sorrindo e dando um beijo no namorado – Agora anda, vão indo!

-Ora essa... – Tiago revirou os olhos.

-Anda, vamos. – chamou Sirius indo em direção à saída.

Elas observaram eles saírem e sorriram uma para a outra

-E aí? – perguntou Lílian entusiasmada

-Vamos lá!

-Vamos ao Três Vassouras? – sugeriu Remo

-Pode ser – falou Sirius dando de ombros

-Vocês já sabem o que vão vestir? – perguntou Tiago enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas do povoado

-Ah, depois agente olha um terno, camisa... Sei lá, esse baile tá muito longe ainda... – respondeu Sirius desinteressado.

-Você chamou a Lílian para o baile, Tiago? – perguntou Remo com um sorriso _safado_.

Tiago afirmou com a cabeça sorrindo.

-E...?

-E ela aceitou, claro! – falou ele convencido

-Hum... Convencido, será? – debochou Sirius

-'Magina... – respondeu Remo.

-E você? – perguntou Tiago para Sirius – Vai com quem? A Clair te dispensou...

-Dispensou aonde? Eu não a chamei... – respondeu fazendo pouco caso.

-Não chamou porque outro o fez primeiro...

-... E ela aceitou. – completou Tiago debochado

-Ora essa, - falou ele fingindo surpresa – eu mereço...

-Tá, mas no final das contas, você vai com quem?

Almofadinhas sorriu satisfeito:

-Com uma certa corvinal loira, linda e muitíssimo disputada.

-Tá brincando...

-Não senhor, meu caro Aluado.

-Você vai com a Janne Daimonds? – perguntaram Remo e Tiago ao mesmo tempo

-A própria!

-Você não presta...

-Obrigado, obrigado.

E os três caminharam juntos até o pub conversando e rindo de suas respectivas conquistas amorosas.

**.u..u..u.**

_Duas horas mais tarde, no Três Vassouras_

-Até que enfim! – exclamou Sirius vendo as garotas sentarem à mesa junto com eles, cada uma com umas duas sacolas.

-Olá pra você também, Sirius! – falou Clair rindo.

-E aí, resolveram suas vestes?

-Sim, muito bem por sinal – respondeu Lana piscando para as outras garotas.

-E vocês? Arrumaram suas roupas já? – perguntou Lílian

-Nem... Tá muito longe esse baile ainda... Depois agente arruma isso. – falou Sirius fazendo dando de ombros.

-Mas não vai ter outra vinda aqui...

-Não se preocupe, meu amor... – Remo falou sorrindo, mas lançou um olhar maroto paras os amigos do tipo _"Qualquer noite agente vem aqui e resolve isso."_.

-É... Acho que já está perto da hora de ir...

-Já? – disse Tiago incrédulo – Quando eu penso que vou ter uma folga ela dura tão pouco?!

-Isso é um absurdo! – completou Sirius como quem descobre uma coisa realmente importante e magnificamente desastrosa.

-Menos, menos os dois... – falou Lana

-Então – levantou-se Remo – Vamos?

-Aham... – responderam Lana e Lílian.

-E tem outra opção? – falaram Sirius e Tiago emburrados

-Clair, você não vem?

-Eu? Ah sim... Vamos – disse distraída, mas virando a cabeça por um instante para uma mesa mais ao fundo.

Quando estavam saindo, Clair virou-se para a tal mesa e fez um aceno para Seth, que respondeu com um sorriso.

A garota saiu rindo sozinha do pub.

-Você tá ficando com ele? – perguntou Sirius como quem não quer nada. Ou tentando parecer que não...

-E se tiver?

-Nada, Srta. Ignorância!

-Seu bobo... – falou ela rindo – Não... _Ainda_ não... - piscou ela.

-Hey! Clair! – uma voz masculina chamou pela garota, no que Sirius e Clair olharam.

Era Seth.

Cara do Sirius:S

Cara da Clair: ;D

-Seth! O que foi?

-Não, nada... É só que eu te vi saindo e pensei que nós podíamos dar uma volta. Mas... Você tá acompanhada?

Clair deu uma olhada safada para Sirius e disse com um sorriso:

-Não, não estou. – e sorriu para Seth – E adoraria dar uma volta com você. – completou com um sorriso e uma piscadela lenta. Para em seguida dar uma olhada para Sirius e dar-lhe um enorme e demorado beijo na bochecha.

-Tchau, Six! 'Té mais tarde. Avisa pros outros que depois eu volto com o Seth, tá?

-Tá. – respondeu Sirius indiferente. Ou ao menos _tentando _parecer indiferente.

Clair se juntou a Seth e ambos viraram na direção oposta à de Sirius.

Os dois conversando e Sirius com uma expressão indefinida.

_21:00 – Sala Comunal_

-Que cara é essa, Sirius? Desde que nós voltamos de Hogsmead que você tá com essa cara de bosta. – falou Tiago, já um tanto impaciente.

-Não é nada. – e ficou mais impaciente ainda por ouvir a mesma resposta.

-Aiai. Essa cara do Sirius deu até soOOOno. – espreguiçou-se Lana.

-Então vamos subir, que eu tenho que reorganizar algumas tarefas pra amanhã. – disse Lílian levantando-se.

-Ok... Vamo então. – concordou a loira, dando em seguida um beijo em Remo. – Boa noite, rapazes!

-Boa noite pra vocês. – exclamou Lílian

-Boa noite. – responderam Tiago e Remo, mas Sirius permaneceu calado.

-Annnh, Sirius! – exclamou Lílian ao ver a cara descrente do amigo.

O rapaz apenas olhou para ela, sem mudar sua expressão. Lana olhou para Lílian com um sorriso maroto e, em seguida, as duas correram em direção ao maroto.

-Boa nooooooite, Siiiiiiiirius! – rindo, as duas deram um estalado beijo ao mesmo tempo; uma em cada bochecha.

Almofadinhas não agüentou e deu um sorriso, diferentemente dos outros dois. Remo e Tiago fecharam a cara de indignação.

Rindo, as duas deram um último aceno aos marotos e subiram.

Assim que as garotas subiram as escadas, simultaneamente, Aluado de Pontas se viraram de cara amarrada para Sirius.

Preservando seu ego, Sirius simplesmente encolheu os ombros:

-Fazer o quê, né...?

Cara dos outros dois:

-Mas desembucha logo, Sirius.

-Que foi que aconteceu pra você ficar com essa cara?

-Nada.

-Fala lo...

-NADA, PORRA!

Sirius explodiu de vez, no que Remo e Tiago olharam de olhos arregalados para ele. Se antes pareciam espantados, mudar suas expressões rapidamente.

-Aiai. Pode ir baixando a bola aí, seu cachorro.

-Seja qual for o teu problema, nós não temos nada a ver com isso.

Silêncio.

Silêncio.

-O que vocês acham daquele Seth?

Tiago e Remo se entreolharam com um sorriso maroto.

-Hã? – Remo se controlou para não morrer de rir.

-Aquela bixinha da Corvinal... – Sirius fez uma careta

-Annnh... O acompanhante da Clair pro baile? – Tiago disse com uma sobrancelha arqueada, no que Sirius olhou puto da vida pra ele.

-É, aquele viadinho mesmo...

-Sim, o que tem ele? – Tiago perguntou com a cara mais séria que conseguiu.

-Ah...

-Ah...?

Sirius não soube o que dizer, mas é óbvio que os outros dois entenderam.

-E não é que o viadinho superou o vira-lata?

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – definitivamente o Sirius estava irritado.

-Quero dizer que o viadinho vai conseguir levar a Clair pro baile, enquanto o cachorrinho vai ficar chupando dedo... – Tiago fez uma cara quase piedosa. Ou melhor, fingidamente piedosa.

-Chupando dedo por quê?

-Porque você queria ir com a Clair, né? Dert. – Tiago fez uma cara demente.

-E de onde você tirou isso, seu viado?

-Dessa sua cara de bosta aí, seu vira-lata.

-Vira-lata a sua mãe, cacete!

-Não mete a minha mãe nisso, seu bosta.

Remo se acabava de rir, olhando de um para o outro.

-Mete a mãe de quem onde? – Clair adentrou a Sala Comunal distraída e sorridente.

-Não é nada, Clair. – Remo disse rindo

-É sim. É só que o Sirius aqui tá todo estressadinho porq... – Tiago ia falando, mas levou uma almofadada na cabeça, lançada por Sirius, que quase arrancou sua cabeça.

-Meu Deus! O que é isso, Sirius? – Clair fez uma cara assustada, enquanto corria em direção ao Tiago. – Você quase arrancou a cabeça dele!

-Era pra ter arrancado mesmo, mas esses chifres de veado dele amorteceram a força. – falou Sirius ironicamente puto.

-O que você tem? – perguntou ela, indignada

-Eu não tenho nada.

-Minti... – Tiago ia falar novamente, mas de novo uma almofada quase arrancou sua cabeça. Tá bom que ele tava rindo muito, a cara do Sirius tava C-Ô-M-I-C-A.

-Sirius! – dessa vez Clair pareceu ainda mais indignada.

-Relaxa, Clair! Isso é só uma brincadeira animada entre esse casal complicado. Não se preocupe. – Disse Remo rindo. Aliás, já estava quase roxo de tanto rir.

-Sei... – disse ela desconfiada.

Os marotos ficaram em silêncio.

Sirius: puto.

Tiago: cara demente.

Remo: roxo, quase azul de rir.

-Você são loucos. Com licença, mas eu vou me retirar desse aposento complexo. Boa noite, honeys! – soprou beijos aos rapazes e subiu para o dormitório.

-Agora, o casal pode me explicar que ceninha foi essa? – perguntou Remo risonho.

-É esse viadinho aí que fica falando mais que deve.

-Vai, quem mandou meter minha mãe no meio...

-PAREM! – Remo gritou agora, já bastante impaciente, no que os outros dois se calaram imediatamente, como dois irmãos que acabaram de levar uma bela bronca do pai.

-...

-Muito bem. – disse Aluado, após esperar a reação das 'crianças'. – Sirius, deixa de ser criança e fala logo o que tá acontecendo.

-Não tá acontecendo nada, eu já disse! – falou ele suplicante.

-Na moral, por que você simplesmente não assume que tá com ciúmes da Clair? – Tiago perguntou menos irônico, e um tanto cansado do orgulho do amigo.

-Não é ciúmes... – os outros dois rolaram os olhos – É só que...

-que...?

-É que eu não gosto dele e pronto. O problema não é a Clair, o problema é ele. Não gosto dele. E não é porque ele vai sair com a Clair! – completou rapidamente, quando Tiago já ia abrir a boca.

-Siriusinho querido. Você nunca manifestou nenhuma apatia por ele, por que isso foi aparecer justo agora?

-Não sei...

-Ah sabe. – Remo disse arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Silêncio.

-Ahhhh. Tá bom. Incomodou sim ver a Clair indo com outro.

-Agooora sim. – exclamou Tiago.

-Mas não é por ciúme! É mais por ego mesmo, sabe? Já tava crente que ia com ela e tal... – Sirius disse com um desdém nojento.

-É mesmo? Desculpe ferir seu ego ou estragar seus planos, Black. – Falou Clair fria e secamente, ao pé da escada que levava ao dormitório feminino.

****


	9. Nunca senti ciúme Não sei como é

**Hey! Como andam?  
Feliz Natal atrasado :) **

É. Bastsnte tempo se atualizar, né? Eu viajei e não deu pra psotar e tudo mais...  
Mas nem fez diferença, porque não teve praticamente nenhum comentário.  
Fazer o quê, né?  
Entretanto, o espírito natalino me deixa bobona, então eu vim postar.  
**Sim. Sobre o cap passado. O Sirius foi realmente um idiota. Só que ainda assim eu amo ele, né. Fazer o que?**

**Muuuuito obrigada às duas pessoas lindissimas que deixaram reviews.  
Anynha Potter: Que bom que vc tá gostando! O Sirius e a Clair também são o meu xodó ;)  
Rose Samartinne: Hey! Devo ter mandado tua resposta por email, né? **

**Aliáááás, deixa eu fazer uma breve propagandinha aqui :P  
****Postei duas fics novas! Uma J/L **(_Muito Bem Acompanhada_) **e uma D/G** (_Eu _nunca_ fui bobinha, Malfoy)  
_**Quem se interessar, dê o ar da graça lá ;)  
**  
**Reviews, sim?  
Beijinhos,  
_Marcelaa Black_**

* * *

**Adolescência Marota  
**

**Capítulo 9****  
_Nunca senti ciúme. Não sei como é._**

-Clair? – disse Remo, tentando aliviar a tensão que pairava no ambiente.

-Estava meio sem sono. Resolvi descer pra espairecer. Mas pelo visto, o ego do Black ocupa todo o espaço dessa sala, portanto, Com licença, vou espairecer bem longe daqui. – disse com uma frieza desconhecida pelos marotos. Seus olhos mudaram de tom para um vermelho obscuro; um vermelho jamais visto por ninguém.

A expressão de todos era estranha. Clair tinha uma frieza na voz, e desprezo no olhar. Tiago e Remo uma expressão de puro choque no rosto. Sirius? Indefinível.

Clair caminhou lentamente até o buraco do retrato. Passou pelos marotos sem dizer absolutamente nada.

Quando a porta do retrato se fechou, Tiago e Remo olharam instantaneamente para Sirius.

Silencio absoluto. Desaprovação nítida no olhar dos dois.

Ninguém disse nada. Sirius continuava com os olhos arregalados.

-Então? – falou Remo pausadamente.

-Então o que?

-Como assim "então o que"? –Tiago falou, mas sem a menor calma de Remo. – Você viu o que acabou de fazer?

-Não era pra ela ouvir!

-Sirius, que é que você tem na cabeça? – Tiago disse sério – Merda?

-...

-Com licença, eu vou dormir. – Tiago falou secamente e se dirigiu ás escadas do dormitório.

Quando o maroto desapareceu escada acima, Remo disse:

-Só me responde uma coisa. – Sirius só acenou com a cabeça – Era verdade?

-O quê?

-É verdade que você só se incomodou por ego? – Remo estava sério.

-Bom... – Sirius balbuciou algumas palavras, mas não disse nada concreto.

Remo suspirou rispidamente.

-Ótimo. Quando você parar de ser covarde, assume o que você sente e pára de machucar os outros.

-Covarde?

-É. Covarde. E você não é mais criança pra saber o significado dessa palavra. Pensa um pouco. Quando você deixar de ser infantil e orgulhoso, saberá o que fazer.

-...

-Boa noite. – Remo disse, para em seguida caminhar em direção às escadas.

Em seguida, Sirius afundou a cabeça nas mãos.

-Você é um idiota... – disse para si mesmo

Levantou-se, pretendendo encontrar Clair para, ao menos, _tentar_ pedir desculpas.

Foi direto aos jardins. Ela sempre ia pra lá à noite.

Não demorou a ver o vento brincando com longos cabelos castanhos, perto do lago.

-Vai embora, Sirius. – o rapaz estava a menos de cinco passos da garota. Sua voz continuava seca.

-Clair... – Sirius murmurou em tom de desculpas

-Vai embora, Sirius.

-Clair...

-Não piore as coisas. Vá embora.

Sirius não tinha alternativa, se não dar meia volta e seguir de cabeça baixa rumo ao castelo.

**.u..u..u.**

Dois dias se passaram e Clair continuava a ignorar Sirius. No primeiro dia, o rapaz fora ignorado por todos. Mas Tiago e Remo logo voltaram a falar com ele. Lana, por influência de Remo, abriu uma brecha para Sirius, mas nada muito íntimo.

Até essa manhã, Lílian também o ignorava completamente, mas ocorreu uma mudança após a conversa que tivera com Sirius na noite anterior.

_Flashback – Sirius e Lílian – Biblioteca_

_Lílian se encontrava sentada em uma das mesas da biblioteca, quando viu que um rapaz de olhos azuis brilhantes, sentava-se em sua mesa. _

_Olhou-o sem emoção, e voltou a ler._

_-Lily..._

_A ruiva continuou a ignorá-lo._

_-Lily... Por favor, fala comigo!_

_-..._

_-Você sabe que é a única garota com a qual eu realmente converso, com a qual eu consigo me abrir._

_Lílian continuou em silêncio, mas dessa vez, olhou-o dando permissão para falar._

_-Me ajuda?!_

_-Ajudar com o quê?_

_-Com a Clair, oras... – disse ele baixinho._

_-Você foi um idiota, e sabe disso._

_-..._

_-Foi um canalha completo._

_-..._

_-Absolutamente desprezível._

_-..._

_-_Nojentamente_ desprezível._

_-Tá bom, né! Eu sei que fui tudo isso, multiplicado ao cubo e ao quadrado, mas dá pra parar?_

_Lily apenas levantou uma sobrancelha._

_-Remo já disse tudo isso, aliás, disse coisas bem piores. Você foi até delicada._

_-Obrigada. – disse ela com um resquício de sorriso. Nada muito aparente, claro._

_-Na verdade, eu fico pensando o que a Clair me falaria. Isso é, se ela voltar a falar algum dia comigo._

_-E caso não voltar, será totalmente compreensível._

_-Se for pra continuar assim, eu dispenso a ajuda. Eu não mereço tanto._

_-Ah merece..._

_-Mas não era pra ela ouvir! – disse ele exasperado_

_-NÃO ERA PRA VOCÊ NEM __DIZER__ UMA COISA DESSAS, SIRIUS BLACK! – Explodiu a ruiva indignada._

_-..._

_-Que machismo ridículo!_

_-Mas..._

_-E você sabe que isso é mentira!_

_-Hã...?_

_-Você sabe que não é por isso! Sabe que é porque você gosta dela, e não gostou de vê-la com outro._

_-Lily..._

_-Assume!_

_-NÃO SEI! – explodiu o maroto – Não sei o que é! Nunca senti isso antes. Não gostei mesmo de saber que ela vai com aquela bixinha pro Baile!_

_Lílian deu um sorriso._

_-Não sei o que é isso. _

_-Isso é ciúme._

_-Nunca senti ciúme. Não sei como é. – falou secamente_

_Lily deu um sorriso maior ainda._

_-Eu já tentei pedir desculpas! Ela me ignora completamente!_

_-Não fique tentando pedir desculpas. Deixe acontecer naturalmente. _

_-Ah sim. Do jeito que tá, no máximo eu consiga um "Adeus" no último dia de aula. – disse sarcástico._

_-Olha o drama. Amanhã tem baile. – e deu um sorriso para ele – Vamos, está tarde e eu preciso ter meu sono de beleza para o baile amanha._

_Fim do Flashback – Sirius e Lílian – Biblioteca_

**.u..u..u.**

_14h Do dia do baile – Jardins_

Clair ainda ignorava Sirius, mas voltou a ser ficar como grupo, e a sorrir como antes.

-Vou subir já. Tenho que começar a dar um jeito no meu cabelo – falou Lílian se levantando

-JÁ?! – Sirius perguntou abismado.

-Já. – respondeu com simplicidade – Acha que é fácil domar um cabelo?

-Pra mim ele tá lindo! – falou Tiago com uma cara boba.

Ela rolou os olhos – Tá bom Tiago, tá bom...

-É, eu também vou. – falou Lana se levantando. - Nem decidi ainda o que eu vou fazer.

-Ah, eu vou também então! – Clair se levantou sorridente.

-Mas Clair, você é metamórfoga! –Tiago falou espantado com essa necessidade absurda de se arrumar sete horas antes do baile.

-Aiai, imagina se não fosse – falou Lana – mesmo metamórfoga ela enrola mais que agente pra decidir como ela quer que fique.

-Ô exagero! – falou Clair.

-Tá bom, vocês decidem isso depois, vamos. – Lílian disse como uma mãe cansada das idiotices de seus filhos.

-Até mais tarde garotos! – despediram-se as outras duas.

-Até... – falaram os marotos ainda meio abobados com toda essa antecedência.

-Juro que eu não entendo pra quê esse enjôo todo com cabelo! – falou Tiago.

-É, cabelo é tudo igual... – Sirius deu de ombros.

-Deixa gente... Não seremos nós que vamos conseguir entender as garotas... Nem Merlin consegue.

-Juro, devia ter a matéria "Garotas" nessa escola... Seria bem mais útil do que Herbologia. – disse Sirius fazendo uma careta.

-Ei, esse baile promete não?

-Se Merlin quiser eu domo aquela ruiva hoje. – Tiago fez pose de herói pronto pra missão.

-Também pudera hein? Você envergonha a raça masculina com toda essa incompetência quanto a Lílian... – zombou Sirius.

-Aham! – Tiago respondeu irônico – Não sei de onde você tira que domar a Lílian é simples... Aquela garota é estranha.

-Aham... – Sirius zombou.

Tiago deu um tapa em sua cabeça.

-E você? – falou Remo para Sirius.

-Eu o quê?

-Não se finja de idiota, Almofadinhas... – falou Tiago – Você sabe muito bem que agente tá falando da Clair.

-A Lily disse pra eu ajeitar tudo no baile. Mas não tenho a mínima noção do que fazer.

-Na hora do desespero você dá um jeito. – Disse Remo um pouco compreensível.

-Não ficar se agarrando com a Janne já um bom começo...

-Mas... Mas é a Janne! – Sirius disse alarmado.

-Você não muda.

-Olha, ela vai ficar com o Seth, não é? – disse com uma careta -Então. Eu vou só dar uns amassos na Janne... Ninguém vai ver! – pediu ele, como um filho suplicando para faltar na aula.

-Você é realmente um idiota.

-Tá tá... Já entendi. Não vou ficar com a Janne então! – bufou – Droga.

Os outros dois riram e certo silêncio pousou entre os amigos, até que Tiago levantou sorrindo animado e disse:

-Vamos jogar quadribol?!

- Vamos. – respondeu Sirius na mesma hora.

-Eu preciso entrar... Dumbledore disse que queria falar comigo. – Falou Remo se levantando também.

-Ok então... – falaram Tiago e Sirius para Remo, enquanto os dois se dirigiam para o campo de quadribol e Remo ia em direção ao castelo.

**.u..u..u.**

_20h Dormitório Feminino_

-Ai! – exclamou Lana enquanto Clair penteava seu cabelo – Vai com calma aí, garota!

-Lily... – Falou Clair para a ruiva que estava de roupão sentada em sua cama

-Hum?

-Se o Tiago... Bem... – ela estava tentando achar o melhor jeito para perguntar se a amiga aceitaria ficar com Tiago.

Lílian percebeu a pergunta e falou com a maior calma:

-Não sei... Depende de como tudo vai rolar, como vai ficar o clima... Depende de muita coisa.

-Mas tipo, você acha que é possível?

Lílian sorriu:

-Tudo é possível. – como quem encerra a questão.

-Você é má. – falou Clair fingindo-se de emburrada.

-Exageraaaada...

-E você, Clair? – Lana olhou para trás de modo que Clair teve que parar de mexer em seu cabelo.

-Quê?

-Você e o Sirius...

-Não tem nada de Sirius – ela falou interrompendo – Eu vou com o Seth.

-Clair... – começou Lílian devagar, conhecendo o gênio da amiga...

Clair suspirou do tipo "Lá vem"

-Dá pra ver que ele quer pedir desculpas... – Lílian disse calmamente.

-Até tu, Brutus? – falou Clair indignada.

-Clair, você alguma vez já viu o Sirius pedindo desculpas pra uma garota durante dois dias? – Lana disse; Lily havia contado sobre sua conversa com Sirius.

-Não importa. Ele foi um idiota. – Clair disse rispidamente.

-Clair, ele _é _idiota. – Disse Lílian rindo – Mas um idiota que tá super arrependido!

-Você sabe que ele disse isso porque – Lana ia dizendo, mas foi interrompida:

-Porque feriu seu ego. Tava crente que eu ia com ele. Eu ouvi claramente.

-Você sabe que não foi isso...

-Olha, chega, tá? Não quero me estressar no dia do baile.

As outras duas se entreolharam.

-Mas... Caso ele venha falar com você, não seja grossa!

-Já disse que chega. – Clair disse como quem _realmente _encerra a questão. Após um segundo em silêncio, deu seu típico sorriso maroto – Mas vem cá, como vocês acham que combina mais comigo: Assim – ela fechou os olhos se concentrando e seus cabelos assumiram um tom loiro e liso, olhou para as amigas pedindo avaliação e Lana respondeu com uma careta:

-Não, não gostei.

-Seu cabelo _é_ loiro, Lana! – falou Lily rindo.

-Por isso mesmo! Que gracinha, né! Eu e a Clair com o mesmo cabelo? Obrigada, mas eu não tenho o poder de mudar quando eu quiser – fez um sinal mandão e divertido com a cabeça para Clair – Agora anda, muda aí de novo.

–Ok – ela fechou os olhos de novo e seus cabelos ficaram negros, curtos, um pouco abaixo do queixo e com as pontas meio que viradas para cima, parecendo aquelas bonequinhas de luxo.

-Quê gracítiaaa! – Falou Lílian.

Clair riu e Lana completou:

-É linda, mas muito santinha pra sua cara – Clair se fez de ofendida – Mas anda, mais uma.

Novamente ela fechou os olhos e seus cabelos ficaram na cintura, castanho-avermelhados, levemente ondulados, como sempre... A cara dela.

-Esse é perfeito! – exclamaram Lana e Lílian juntas.

Clair abriu os olhos para olhar e deixou os ombros caírem de decepção.

-Mas tá igual ao que eu sempre uso!

-Porque esse é a sua cara. – Lílian disse rindo.

-Hunf... – ela fez cara de emburrada e disse manhosa – E o pior é que eu adoro essa cor... – e riu.

-Fica assim então, eu adoro!

-Já sei, olha e diz o que vocês acham – Clair fechou os olhos por um tempo mais longo e seus cabelos adquiriram um brilho muito intenso, emanava um perfume cítrico e envolvente, suas ondas ficaram mais definidas. Ela abriu os olhos insegura, dando de cara com uma Lana e uma Lílian boquiabertas:

-Como – Você – Fez – Isso?!

-Aprendi esses dias! Tava lendo uma revista e vi isso numa seção para metamórfogas. - deu um giro esvoaçando os cabelos e disse – Pronto então?

-Dava tudo pra conseguir fazer isso! – Lana falou emburrada.

Terminaram de se arrumar, conversando sobre as expectativas do baile.

**.u..u..u.**

_21h e 40m Sala Comunal_

-Que diabos! Pra que demorar desse tanto? – falou Sirius impaciente com a demora das garotas.

Todos três tinham mais ou menos o mesmo estilo. Um conjunto de terno, ambos negros. Os ternos estavam abertos dando um ar displicente e atraente aos rapazes. Remo estava com uma camisa rosa-shoking-claro **(nem sei se isso existe, mas é um rosa berrante mas num tom claro. Vi num clipe, tentem imaginar, é realmente muito interessante)** muito... Mas muito convidativa. Sirius estava com uma camisa roxa escura, dando aquele ar cafajeste e atraente que só ele tem. E Tiago estava com uma camisa laranja-escura, muitíssimo a cara dele. Não dá pra explicar, os três estavam com o mesmo estilo; mas completamente diferentes ao mesmo tempo, e sem duvida: Muito perfeitos. **(N/A: Péssima essa descrição. Eu sei, mas desculpa! Eu sou péssima nisso :/. Tentem imaginar três caras gostosíssimos. Eram os três.)**

-É sempre assim... – comentou Remo entediado e começando a ficar aborrecido. Mas mudou de expressão quando recebeu um leve tapa no peito, dado por Tiago.

Os três ficaram boquiabertos ao olhar para a escada do dormitório feminino de onde as três desciam sorridentes.


	10. Completo

**Hey!**

**Pois é. Muuuito tempo sem atualizar, né?  
É porque não tava tendo review... Então. Desanima, né?  
Só a Rose permaneceu fiel! abraça  
Mas me deu uma vontaaaade de postar...**

**Aí está. Como eu não tenho o menor talento pra descrever roupas, postei os vestidos das meninas. O link dos vestidos está lá no profile!**

**Ahhh! E agradecer à minha nova beta: Lily Evans! - _thanks, dear_ ;)**

**REVIEWS, pelo amor de Deus!  
Não dói nem mata... Só faz uma pessoa feliz :)  
uasihasihasiuhs**

**Beijinhos,  
_Marcelaa Black_**

* * *

**Adolescência Marota**

**Capítulo 9  
_Completo_**

Clair havia permanecido com o cabelo natural. Contudo, mais brilhante e com ondulações mais definidas.

Lílian havia prendido uma parte do cabelo com uma presilha de estrass e o restante do cabelo estava sedoso e brilhante.

Enquanto desciam, por um breve instante, o olhar de Clair e Sirius se cruzaram. Mas a garota piscou lentamente e desviou o olhar.

Lana se dirigiu a Remo e deu um giro na sua frente, perguntando em seguida:

-Que tal?

-Ham... Er... – ele tentava se recompor e, quando conseguiu, exclamou – Wow! Lana, tá... – ele sorriu – Tá linda.

Ela riu e deu-lhe um leve beijo.

-Dá aqui sua mão... – Remo colocou a pulseira de flores rosadas no pulso da namorada, beijando-a em seguida.

-Que linda! – sorriu para ele e o abraçou.

Lílian e Clair encontravam-se paradas olhando para os meninos com um sorriso frente à cara de bobo deles.

-Bom... Hum... – Tiago gesticulava e abria e fechava a boca várias vezes, passou a mão nos cabelos desajeitadamente e, passado um tempo no qual Lílian e Clair riam dele, ele simplesmente falou – Tá muito, muito, bonita. – Ela piscou lentamente os olhos, e Tiago se dirigiu a ela para colocar a pulseira de flores brancas que segurava. Lílian sorriu quando Tiago terminou de colocar a pulseira e beijou suavemente a mão da garota.

Ela fez um aceno de agradecimento com a cabeça e sorriu, aceitando o braço que Tiago a oferecia.

-Clair, você tá muito bonita... – comentou Remo abraçado a Lana.

-Não adianta, esse seu cabelo é único! – disse Tiago sorrindo – é a tua cara, perfeito pra você... É impressão minha ou eles estão mais brilhantes que o normal? – ele perguntou realmente interessado, como aqueles meninos que acham tudo que diz respeito às mulheres, extremamente surpreendente.

-Ih, para um homem ter notado isso... É porque tá realmente muito bom. – Falou Lílian rindo.

-Obrigada, rapazes! Vocês também estão muito atraentes... – disse a morena sorrindo.

"_Caramba..."_ – Sirius pensava olhando abobalhado para Clair, sem saber por que, ele não conseguia dizer nada. Viu que ela seguia para o buraco do retrato juntamente com os outros.

-Clair... – ele começou, mas foi interrompido quando Clair disse sorrindo para os amigos:

-Deixa eu ir. O Seth disse que me esperaria aqui na virada para o corredor. Beijinhos! – disse ela acelerando um pouco o passo, enquanto Sirius desacelerava o seu. Tiago e Remo olham para ele como se dessem apoio.

E assim o grupo desceu para o Grande Salão.

**.x..x..x.**

Quando chegaram ao Salão, ele estava lindo. As quatro grandes mesas haviam desaparecido e havia se formado um círculo de pequenas mesas de oito lugares. As mesas estavam intercaladas nas cores pretas e prateadas. O Salão estava iluminado com candelabros prateados e cintilantes, ao fundo estava a mesa de comes e bebes e havia um palco à frente. No meio, ficava a pista de dança com milhares de fadinhas de diversas cores dançando ao alto e produzindo uma bonita mistura de cores reluzentes.

-Ali, olhem! – Tiago apontava para uma mesa vazia.

Dirigiram-se até a mesa e Remo e Tiago se retiraram para pegar bebidas para os quatro.

Sirius, porém, seguiu em frente para encontrar sua acompanhante.

Tiago, Remo, Lílian e Lana conversavam animadamente quando Tiago se levantou e ofereceu uma mão à Lílian, dizendo com voz de galã:

-Dança comigo?

-Vamos. – aceitou a mão que Tiago a oferecia e dirigiu-se com ele para a pista.

-Concede-me essa dança? – perguntou Remo à Lana num tom conquistador.

-Por favor.

Tiago abraçou Lílian e a ruiva pousou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ficaram apenas dançando lentamente e sentindo o quanto era bom estarem ali juntos.

-É bom estar aqui com você... – Tiago comentou lentamente para a garota. Ela levantou a cabeça para ele e falou sorrindo.

-Também acho bom estar aqui.

Tiago inclinou-se lentamente para beijá-la, mas a garota afastou-se um pouco e falou delicadamente.

-Não vamos estragar tudo indo rápido demais...

Ele piscou lentamente e abraçou-a de novo.

-Parece que finalmente os dois estão se ajeitando... – comentou Remo enquanto dançava com Lana e observava Lílian e Tiago.

-Tomara... Sabe, acho que eles sempre se gostaram.

-O Tiago sempre deixou isso muito claro. – falou Remo rindo.

-Acho que agora eles _realmente_ estão gostando um do outro. – ela completou.

-Lana... – falou Remo com uma voz fingidamente entediada.

-Hum?

-Vamos para de falar dos outros? – e deu um sorriso maroto.

Ela sorriu, mas nem teve tempo de falar nada. Remo simplesmente beijou-a carinhosamente, mas muito intensamente. Aquele tipo de beijo que agente fica de boca aberta de inveja quando vê. Porque parece que tá tão bom, mas tão bom... Quem nem dá pra descrever.

_Ao mesmo tempo, não muito longe dali._

Ao longe, Sirius viu um casal que dançava em sincronia ao som da música calma.

-Clair, você tá ficando com o Sirius? – perguntou Seth sorrindo carinhosamente para a garota e colocando uma mecha do seu belo cabelo encaracolado atrás da orelha.

-Não. – ela respondeu decidida.

O rapaz deu um breve sorriso e foi se aproximando dela; quando estava próximo aos seus lábios, se afastou um pouco e olhou em seus olhos.

Clair sentiu-se bem, ele era carinhoso... Sorriu e com as mãos aproximou-o de seu rosto encostando os lábios nos dele.

Quando sentiu Seth abraçá-la pela cintura e sentir-se levada pelos braços fortes do moreno, em sincronia com a música lenta, pousou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz e pareceu esquecer tudo o que acontecia. De Sirius ou qualquer outro problema.

Observando a cena ao longe, Sirius se afastou de Janne e, aparentemente, foi buscar algo em um lugar mais escuro.

Passado alguns instantes, ele reapareceu e foi em direção ao palco, onde uma banda do 5º ano cantava. Falou alguma coisa com vocalista, que sorriu e deixou que ele tomasse conta do espaço.

O moreno tinha um violão da mão, e puxou um banco alto, colocando-o em frente a microfone.

-Ham, ham. – O moreno testou o microfone – Ham, com licença. – Disse ele com seu conhecido ar risonho.

Todos no Salão, imediatamente, viram sua atenção para o palco.

-Bom, primeiramente eu queria agradecer a uma grande amiga minha, que me arrumou este belo instrumento trouxa – e indicou o violão – e me ensinou a tocá-lo. – ao longe, direcionou seu olhar para Lílian, que retribuiu o sorriso. – Eu vim aqui pra tentar pedir desculpas a alguém.

Deu um último sorriso e se arrumou no baquinho, com o vilão apoiado em um dos joelhos.

Procurou, discretamente, por Clair no Salão, e firmou seu olhar nela ao iniciar a música. Sua voz saía sincera e doce.

**N/A: Eu realmente acho que seria legal se vocês ouvissem a música. A letra é linda, e o ritmo é perfeito pra cena! Lá no meu profile tem o link pra facilitar. O nome da música é "Completo", da Ivete Sangalo. Ouçam, é realmente BEM melhor. E tentem acompanhar o ler junto com a música (eu sei que é difícil) e, se conseguirem, pensem no Sirius cantando olhando pra ela. A luz central nele, e o resto do Salão naquela penumbra.**

_É tão bom ter alguém por perto_

_Pra você se sentir completo_

_Ter a mão que te leva pro futuro_

_Vislumbrando horizontes seguros..._

(dá um sorriso)

_É tão bom viajarmos juntos_

_E viver aproveitando tudo_

_Amanhã vai ser melhor que hoje_

_Novos sonhos ao amanhecer..._

_Imagino milhões de sorrisos _(sorriso)

_Cada um com seu jeito de ser_

_Mas ligados ao mesmo destino_

_Um amor feito eu e você... (pisca lentamente, direcionando o olhar para Clair)_

O moreno fechou lentamente os olhos, para abri-los lentamente.

_O céu e o mar_

_A lua e a estrela_

_O branco e o preto_

_Tudo se completa de algum jeito_

_Homem e mulher,_

_A faca e o queijo _

_O incerto e o perfeito_

_Tudo se completa de algum jeito..._

_O céu e o mar_

_A lua e a estrela_

_O branco e o preto_

_Tudo se completa de algum jeito_

_Homem e mulher_

_A faca e o queijo_

_O incerto e o perfeito_

_Tudo se completa de algum jeito..._

(E repeeeeete)

Ao fim da música, tocou os últimos acordes e parou. Todos olhavam atônitos, alguns sorriam. Sirius procurou pelo olhar de Clair, mas não o encontrou. Disse por fim:

-Obrigado, pessoal. Olha, você sabe que essa música é pra você. Se puder, me procura lá fora. Vou te esperar lá, tomara que você apareça. – deu um último sorriso, um aceno em agradecimento e saiu lentamente do palco.

Ao se dirigir à saída, encontrou o olhar dos amigos, que sorriam para ele. Os meninos fizeram um aceno de incentivo. Lana sorria orgulhosa, e Lílian deu uma piscadela sorridente.

Sirius ficou parado, um pouco distante, de costas para as grandes e magníficas portas do Salão.

Passado um tempo, sentou no chão. Quase vinte minutos se passaram. Já estava perdendo as esperanças, quando ouviu que alguém se aproximava. Ainda de costas, ouviu, ainda a certa distância, uma voz suave perguntar:

_-Então não foi por ego?_


	11. AVISO

**Hããã... Oi :D  
Então, como estão?  
Tomara que bem..**

Ah. To morrendo de vergonha, sabe?  
Mas eu tenho uma explicação, juro!  
É o seguinte: meu computador deu pau, daí teve que formatar. Mas não deu pra fazer back up.  
Pois é. É isso mesmo: eu não tinha nada salvo. Perdi tudo o que tinha escrito, todas as músicas, fotos, arquivos, trabalho... Tudo tudo tudo.

Por isso é que as atualizações não estão vindo. Fiquei muito puta com isso tudo, e simplesmente travei... Não consigo escrever! Não dá... Tudo o que eu começo fica uma bosta. Quando eu vejo que chegaram comentários novos, eu me obrigo a abrir o word e tentar ao menos escrever qualquer coisa. Mas não sai! Simplesmente não sai... E o pouco que eu escrevo, fica uma horrível, então eu nem tenho coragem de postar ¬¬'

Portando, eu decidi que era hora de deixar um aviso. Isso não quer dizer que estou em hiatus. NÃO! Especialmente "Adolescência Marota" e "Muito Bem Acompanhada". Eu realmente pretendo termina-las, mas estou com um bloqueio terrível e acho muita sacanagem não vir dar satisfação.

Entãããão, é isso. Queria pedir desculpas e ao mesmo tempo agradecer MUITO por todos os comentários, toda a atenção que eu tenho recebido -

É realmente muito importante pra mim.

ASSIM que eu escrever qualquer coisa, mando e-mail avisando. Quem quiser que eu mande, avisa que eu mando sim.

Beijo enorme à todos!  
Marcelaa Black  



End file.
